That Which We Leave Behind
by Riggs
Summary: Prequel to "Sins of the Father": The story of Kazuya and his descent into darkness
1. Chapter 1

This is a prequel of sorts to Sins of the Father, which is still knocking about somewhere, and surprisingly still getting the occasional review. You don't need to have read Sins of the Father, though; it should still make sense. It's set between Tekken 1 and Tekken 2, therefore 23 years before - I think. I'm better at writing than maths.  
  
I still don't own the rights to Tekken  
  


************************************  


  
As she leant back into the seat, watching the ground recede from the tiny window, Kira felt an uncomfortable sensation in her stomach. This was it...probably the last time she would see Japan. She was leaving behind the last four years of her life, and leaving behind much that she loved.  
  
Kira wiped away the tears that had begun to sting her eyes, knowing that if she started crying, she likely never to stop. It was only just starting to hit her now; for the past week or two, she had been walking around in a daze, her thoughts and emotions numb. Only now was she finally acknowledging, both physically and mentally, that she had been sucked into a nightmare.  
  
Through the dark turbulence that was sweeping her mind, she became aware that someone was speaking to her.  
  
Are you alright, madam?  
  
A stewardess was looking at her with genuine concern, and Kira realised why; she had broken out in a cold sweat, and was trembling violently. Her knuckles had turned white as they gripped the armrests...  
  
I'm fine, Kira said in a shaky voice, forcing herself to release her grip, willing herself to stop shaking. I - I just don't like flying, that's all.  
  
the stewardess said sympathetically. She bent down to the seat next to Kira's, and her face burst into a brilliant smile as she looked at its occupant. Oh! How old is she?  
  
Eight months, Kira replied, managing a weak smile.   
  
She _is_ gorgeous! She's like a little angel! What's her name?  
  
Kira replied after a pause. Yes, that was her name now. Her old name, like so much else, had been left behind.  
  
That's pretty. I...  
  
The stewardess stopped as her attention was distracted by the other stewardesses, who were glaring at her. Her brilliant smile faltered.  
  
Err, I have to go, she said lamely. I hope you enjoy the rest of your flight, madam.  
  
As she walked briskly down the aisle, Kira closed her eyes. Enjoy the flight? She felt that she would never enjoy anything again.  
  
An urge gripped her; an insane urge to march into the cockpit, and demand that they turn the plane back, so that she could go home. But her entire being sighed with despair; she was going home. There was no going back to Japan, not after what she had discovered.   
  
She looked at her daughter, who was looking back up at her inquisitively. She stroked Dai's cheek; the little girl rewarded her with a huge smile. Kira smiled back sadly, trying to see what good there was in their situation.  
  
We still have each other, she said in a quiet voice. And maybe one day I can take you back to Japan.  
  
As her child fell to sleep, Kira couldn't help but wonder....  
  
_How did it come to this?  
  
  
_

* * * * * *  
  


_Over two years earlier...  
  
_Oh, oh, I'm an alien, I'm a legal alien, I'm an English girl in Ja-paaan, oh, oh-  
  
The guards of Kira's cell winced at her off-key parody of the old Sting song. They had long since given up on any attempts to silence her, as they just seemed to make her louder and, if possible, even more out of tune.   
  
Reasoning with her was impossible; _they_ couldn't speak English, and _she_ was claiming she couldn't speak Japanese. Her cell was a constant cacophony of yells, chants, and song.  
  
Do you think that if we killed her, we could claim provocation? the eldest guard said wearily. His comrade rubbed his face.  
  
We're under orders, No harm to the prisoner', he replied, sighing. He shook his head. I can't believe I'm pulling _you_ up on rules...  
  
We all have our breaking points, the older man said darkly, looking at Kira with a murderous glint in his eye as she launched into the third verse.   
  
Whatever point he was going to make was cut off by a gentle beeping, accompanied by the intermittent flashing of an icon on a nearby monitor. The younger guard grinned. He's here. Finally! Maybe she'll stop being our problem now.  
  
At least she's stopped singing, the other grunted. Come on, let's clear this place up.  
  
As her captors went about tidying the assorted cigarette ends and food packets they had left strewn around, Kira pondered the information she had just about heard. Someone was coming for her, that she was certain. Obviously a superior, as they were keen to make a good impression. But who?  
  
It would have helped, Kira thought sourly, if she knew who had captured her. At first she thought it was the police, but that thought was soon dismissed. Although the Japanese police had powers that seemed excessive compared to their Western counterparts, she doubted that those powers extended to chloroforming suspects. That, and the fact she had been detained for nearly two days without interrogation - or even mild questioning - suggested that this was a private enterprise.   
  
The guards snapped to attention as the door opened. Although she hadn't been sure of what to expect, she had definitely expected nothing like this man. He was young, for a start - probably in his mid twenties at the most. Instead of a uniform, he was wearing an expensive looking Italian suit - at least Kira assumed it was Italian; swanky suits usually were. His expression was cold, and seemed to suggest an utter ruthlessness that made Kira, for the first time, truly afraid.  
  
Not that she was going to let him know that.  
  
she said easily. Are you my lawyer? If so, you better speak English, cos I don't speak Japanese, and I'd hate to resort to mime.  
  
That will be quite unnecessary, Miss Wilson, the man said in perfect English. Although I'm sure you're - _underestimating_ - your linguistic skills.  
  
Well, you know what they say, modesty is a virtue, she smiled, but it was a tight, forced smile. One of the guards sniggered at her discomfort, and the sound drew the newcomers attention. He turned to the guards, and looked as if he was seeing them for the first time.  
  
Is something the matter? he asked coldly. The guard shook his head quickly. He had gone very pale. The man sneered, and said dismissively,   
  
They scuttled away, leaving Kira alone with the man. She forced her expression into a look of unconcern.  
  
Just can't get the staff these days, she said brightly. The man looked at her, his expression curious rather than malicious.  
  
Do you have any idea who I am? he said, folding his arms. Kira shuffled uneasily.  
  
Well...no, to be honest, she answered truthfully. But I know you have an excellent taste in suits, and that hair! She gestured to his head. Very cool.  
  
His jaw dropped slightly before he composed himself. You're too kind, really, he said sarcastically.   
  
See, modesty is a virtue! she grinned. Her father had been a keen boxer, and had always told her that to confuse the opponent' was a great tactic. Kira, however, had never really been one for fighting, and had avoided opponents' by avoiding people in general. Her father's advice had remained, and had seemed to have worked. The man's expression twitched before becoming stony again.  
  
I am Kazuya Mishima, he announced. he studied Kira's expression, which had remained blank for a moment, then-  
  
Oh. _Oh_, she said, realisation dawning. And then she added lamely,   
  
Kazuya Mishima looked satisfied as the colour drained from her face, and she seemed to deflate for a moment. So now you realise, he said, the trouble you're in?  
  
She looked up at him. Yes. I've left the oven on...just kidding, just kidding, she said, seeing his expression darken. So...about that trouble...you are referring to that nine million dollars diverted from the New York account?  
  
That's the one, Kazuya said. He paused, frowning. Are there any others I should know about?  
  
Not Mishima Corporation related, no, she said. At least, I don't think so. It's hard to keep track...  
  
Kazuya just looked at her. Who else have you hit?  
  
Well, I divested G-Corp of twelve million, Umbrella of six million...oh, and I sent Sony's research and development files to Mitsubishi for a laugh. She thought hard. There's been other stuff, but nothing really big.  
  
Her interrogator walked a few paces, his expression disbelieving. So, let me get this straight. You hacked into some of the tightest security money can buy...for a laugh?  
  
It's a hobby! Kira cried defensively, but quickly rethought her position. Well, not technically a hobby, because I keep some of the money for myself-  
  
'Some of the money'? Kazuya queried. What about the rest of it?  
  
Goes to charity, Kira shrugged. I like to think of myself as a latter-day Robin Hood. Redistribution of wealth, and...stuff.  
  
She had become quite enthusiastic in explaining her career path before realising that she had redistributed Kazuya's wealth. He seemed immersed in thought, however.  
  
You weren't employed by any of my rivals? he asked. She stifled a laugh.  
  
No. I've never been employed, so no worries there.  
  
I have a proposition, Kazuya said. It is obvious from your incursion into our accounts that our system security is somewhat lacking. I am offering you the chance - the challenge - to make sure that this never happens again. There are also files left by...the previous chairman that none of the zaibatsu's so-called experts' can open. They should be no problem for someone of your obvious talents.  
  
Kira looked surprised, but Kazuya could tell that she was considering the offer very seriously. He had an answer prepared for her next question.  
  
Interesting offer, she conceded. But I don't really like taking orders. What's in it for me?  
  
Kazuya smirked. In addition to the benefits and salary enjoyed by all senior staff at the zaibatsu, I won't take the evidence that was used to find you to the police...or press charges.  
  
That's blackmail! Kira said angrily. Her indignation made Kazuya smile.  
  
That's business, Kazuya said lightly. Take it or leave it.


	2. Chapter 2

_Now....._  
  
The plane landed at Heathrow without incident, and Kira joined the throngs of travellers mulling through arrivals. She felt a sheer exhaustion that had little to do with the long flight, but people were eager to help her; a pretty face combined with a young child in tow seemed to bring out the best in people.  
  
They were waiting for her there, those people that had shattered her happy world, and, for a moment, she felt a hot surge of anger. She willed it away; they weren't to blame. They were only the messengers.  
  
There was one of the three she didn't recognise, a middle-aged man whose face was creased with worry. He was looking at her baby with a sort of pinched look on his face, as if he was struggling with a difficult decision. Kira's attention was soon distracted by one of the others; a short, nondescript Japanese woman, who glided forward and embraced Kira warmly. She had tears in her eyes, but spoke in a composed voice.  
  
We were worried...worried you wouldn't come, she said softly. Kira looked away, her eyes settling on her daughter.  
  
I didn't have much choice, Kira replied, her tone flat. Can we go now?  
  
The middle-aged man nodded. It would be wise.  
  
The journey up to their final destination took over three hours with all of the midday traffic, and Kira found herself looking at the English countryside. She had almost forgotten what it looked like, and found it now to be almost alien to her eyes. The car was rather full, with four adults and a baby, plus a few of Kira's belongings. Most of her things were being delivered direct to her new home by courier.  
  
The middle-aged man, she had learnt, was Jeremy Martin, the head of the clandestine organisation that the other two worked for. Both the Japanese woman, Reiko, and her husband, who preferred to be addressed by his family name, Yamada, she had met in Japan. They looked like a couple of unassuming tourists, but Kira knew different.  
  


******  


_  
Over two years earlier....  
  
_Kira knew that she hadn't really got any choice in the matter - she had to accept Mishima's offer.  
  
It could have been worse, she knew. With the evidence he had on her, he could have forced her to remain his prisoner and do the same work she was doing now; he knew that if there was a choice between facing the full brunt and Japanese law, or being practically enslaved by a Japanese conglomerate, she would choose the path that allowed her access to computers.  
  
But no. He was true to his word, and ensured that she did indeed have the salary and benefits enjoyed by senior employees of the zaibatsu. Of course, the existing zaibatsu staff were not pleased by her arrival. Their main objections seemed to be that she was _gaijin_, and female. The fact that within a week of her arrival she had pointed out no less than two hundred and ninety eight flaws in their computer infrastructure didn't endear her to them either. It took her two months to completely sew up the security, and, by the end of it, her colleagues admitted that she was quite good'.  
  
She was tapping away at her workstation when she heard an excited murmuring. She glanced over cubicle wall just as Kazuya Mishima entered the room. The head of the department scuttled over to him, and gave an obsequious bow.  
  
It is an honour, sir, that you should visit our department. We are grateful for your attention-  
  
Kira stifled a snigger, but she saw Kazuya's eyes dart over to her. For a moment, she thought she saw a fleeting smile cross his face. He nodded to her superior.  
  
I want to know how the new security measures are proceeding, he said, with a bite of impatience evident in his voice. My office has not yet received a report, like I requested.  
  
We have successfully secured the system, sir, the man said, with another small bow. Our new...colleague...was supposed to send you a report. Our apologies if she had failed to do so.  
  
He shot an unpleasant smirk in Kira's direction, who was glaring at him in disbelief. She was annoyed enough by his use of the word we', as they had contributed little to the effort, but she had been told _nothing_ about sending the chairman's office a report. She opened her mouth to protest, but shut it quickly. This was Japan. Things had to be done differently.  
  
I'm terribly sorry, sir, she said, with a sarcastic little nod. It appears that it, ah, slipped from my schedule. She tapped a few keys on her computer, and the printer whizzed to life. she continued, collecting the freshly printed sheets from the tray. I do keep an automated log of work done so far...as does everyone in the department, I believe. It's company procedure.  
  
She handed Kazuya a thick wad of paper, and smiled pleasantly. Of course, I can compile this into an official report.  
  
If you would, Kazuya said, the corner of his mouth twitching. He flicked through the sheets, nodding. You will need your colleagues logs?  
  
It would be helpful, she said, fake sweetness in her voice. I daresay it slipped my mind to ask them before.  
  
Kazuya looked at Kira's co-workers. Well? Print them off!  
  
Kira wished she had a camera, as the expressions on their faces were priceless. They ranged from fear to fury, via resentment and disgust. They sheepishly handed their logs, the largest of which was less than a third of Kira's.  
  
Kazuya said conversationally, glancing at Kira. Tell me about some of the measures you've implemented.  
  
Kira smirked. _We _have managed to secure the system, like my colleague said. She turned to him and smiled poisonously. In addition, _we_ have also implemented a tracer program. If anyone does manage to get through, they will be detected and a virus will be sent back to their computer, which will not only act as a beacon, but will also delete any information they have obtained.  
  
Kazuya said, and Kira knew it was directed at her. Very good. I will expect the full report tomorrow. Perhaps it would be best if you delivered it personally, so to ensure that it doesn't get- he glanced at the others -   
  
Kira nodded, grinning. Yes, sir.   


  
******  


  
The next day, Kira waited outside of Kazuya's office, report in hand. She was still feeling quietly smug and fairly triumphant from the previous day. Kazuya Mishima, she could tell, was not a man to be blinded by flattery, and was clearly not fooled by her colleagues'  
attempts to discredit her. All the same, she was still put out that they should have attempted it in the first place.  
  
You may go in now, Kazuya's secretary said politely. Kira took a deep breath, unsure why she was so nervous.  
  
Miss Wilson, he said, smiling slightly, looking up from his desk. There have been no further problems with your report, I trust?  
  
She took the offered seat, and sank into the leather with a smirk. No, I think I remembered everything.  
  
I must congratulate you on your restraint yesterday, he said, his smile widening a touch. And I must apologise about my staff's behaviour. Perhaps I should review their usefulness to the company.  
  
Kira sighed. I think I've distracted them. They're obviously a lot smarter than they've been acting over the past two months, or they would never have caught me in the first place.  
  
A remarkably benevolent attitude, considering how you've been treated, he said, clearly surprised.  
  
Don't get me wrong, I was ready knock them out, Kira said, grinning. But benevolence makes it so much easier to take the moral high ground later on.  
  
And rendering colleagues unconscious is frowned upon in any company, Kazuya said, with that near-smile on his face. Kira nodded.  
  
_That's_ why I've always been self-employed.  
  
Kazuya laughed, and shook his head. He seemed slightly embarrassed by his outburst, and Kira got the distinct impression that he was a man who didn't laugh easily. He soon composed himself.  
  
There was another reason I asked you here, he said, becoming serious again. You will recall that I mentioned some files left by the previous chairman?  
  
Kira nodded, intrigued. Wrapping up the security and adding counter-measures was all well and good, but hacking was what she was made for. Kazuya leant back in his chair.  
  
I'd like to see what you make of them.  



	3. Chapter 3

_Now......  
  
_Kira smiled as her daughter sat on the brightly coloured mat, waving the rattle tightly clasped in her tiny chubby fist. She favoured her mother with a huge smile, before moving on to the next toy, a luminous green giraffe that squeaked when it was squeezed. Dai gave a scream of delight, and was occupied for some time with its charms.  
  
They were settling in to their new home, slowly but surely. The dramatic hills and valleys of the Peak District were a marked contrast to their life in Tokyo; Kira found herself missing her old life, but knew she had to adapt for the sake of her child.  
  
They had regular visits from Reiko and Yamada, and sometimes Jeremy was with them. Kira didn't like Jeremy at first; he seemed cold and distant, particularly towards Dai. However, he eventually warmed to the child, saying that when she was older she could play with his children.  
  
Have you spoken to your parents?  
  
Reiko's question shook Kira from her thoughts. Kira responded with a wry smile.  
  
I haven't spoken to my parents for five years, I'm not about to start now.  
  
Reiko gave her a stern glance. In times like these, family is important, Kira, she said. You shouldn't-  
  
You don't know anything, Kira snapped. That little girl, there, she said, pointing at Dai. She is my only family now. Everything else is gone...gone...  
  
Kira broke into uncontrollable sobbing, the grief that had never been buried particularly deep erupting to the surface. Reiko tried to comfort her, but she batted her arm away.  
  
What if I could have helped him, Reiko? she gasped. I should have at least tried. But I ran away-  
  
Perhaps you could have helped him, Yamada said, breaking his silence. His wife looked at him furiously, but he shrugged quite calmly. What? It's true. Perhaps she could have helped him.  
  
Kira looked as if she was going to be sick, but Yamada continued.  
  
But were you prepared to risk her future on that? he said in a softer voice, lifting Dai into his arms. Kazuya has lived for most of his life with the burden that corrupted him. The hatred he feels for his father cannot, and will not be diminished. He is a slave to it.  
  
He paused whilst Dai made a playful grab for his nose. This little one has known only happiness in his presence. She won't remember it, but she'll know it. It's better that way.  
  
  


************  
  


_Over two years earlier...  
  
_Agh! This bastard thing's done up tighter than a kipper!  
  
Kazuya dodged the foam ball as he entered the room, frowning. He had come to check on the Englishwoman's progress; from what he had heard from halfway down the corridor, it wasn't going well.  
  
What was that? he said, picking up the foam ball and examining it.  
  
Kira looked a mess. Her eyes were circled with dark rings, and her mousy blonde hair looked like it could do with both a brush and a wash. She pushed it back and exhaled hard.  
  
she said.   
  
I was just wondering what that curious phrase was. Something about illegitimate children and fish?  
  
Despite her frustration, Kira grinned. Kazuya's English was perfect, although he did have some problems recognising some of the more esoteric' language that she used.  
  
It means oh my, this is terribly difficult to get into, she translated. Kazuya shrugged.  
  
I guessed as much. He held up the foam ball. Stress reliever?  
  
Doesn't work, she said dryly.  
  
I guessed as much, Kazuya responded, grinning. His expression turned more serious. You look exhausted. You should take a break.  
  
Kira nodded, conceding the point. She took the opportunity to have a proper look around the office; for some reason, Kazuya had been quite insistent that she should work in his office, rather than back in the department. She could only guess that the files perhaps contained information of a sensitive nature.  
  
She stretched her arms, and examined an exquisite lacquer cabinet. I've always loved stuff like this. I can't believe you're probably using it as a filing cabinet, or something.  
  
A filing cabinet? Not quite, Kazuya smirked. He opened it, and Kira's eyes widened.  
  
__WOAH! That is _so_ cool!  
_  
_Inside the cabinet was several elaborately crafted katanas, neatly resting on their stands. Kazuya seemed bemused by Kira's excitement.  
  
You like them?  
  
I've always wanted one of these, she grinned. Ever since I was little. I used to get up after my parents had gone to bed, and watch samurai movies until four in the morning. I begged my parents to let me do kendo, but they wouldn't let me. Or karate. Or aikido.  
  
Why not? Kazuya asked, intrigued.  
  
Kira sighed. Because they wanted me to be a lady'. My mother was always trying to force me into stupid beauty salons every other week, and my father believed, and I quote, only gay men and butch women do that flouncy Chinese stuff'. It's just as well I never got a sword, I would have been done for murder within in a week.  
  
Kazuya looked like he didn't know whether to be amused or outraged, so he compromised by emitting a strangled sounding snort.  
  
You don't particularly like your parents, then, he asked, managing to keep his voice even.  
  
You could say that, Kira chuckled. But it's alright. They don't particularly like me, either.  
  
Hmph. I know that feeling, Kazuya said darkly, more to himself than to Kira. he said in a lighter tone, changing the topic. You've always loved Japan?  
  
Pretty much as long as I can remember. I guess the grass is always greener on the other side, or so they say. I've been here for over a year, and I'm still waiting for the novelty to wear off. She turned her attention to a photograph on the wall, featuring a woman and a small boy. Who's that?  
  
Kazuya looked up, and smiled slightly, although Kira noticed that it was a smile tinged with sadness. That's my mother. And me, he added. Kira grinned.  
  
That's you? You were a cutie!  
  
She could have sworn that Kazuya had reddened, but he had turned to shut the sword cabinet. The few seconds of silence was punctuated by a buzzing of the intercom, which Kazuya swiftly answered.  
  
A few moments later, a silver haired man swaggered into the room, his suit fashionably dishevelled. A pair of expensive sunglasses were perched on top of his head, which Kira found vaguely ridiculous, as the weather outside was dismal.  
  
Hey, Kazuya, I was wondering if-  
  
He stopped in his tracks when he saw Kira, and looked at her with a disdainful glance. I'm sorry, were you...busy?  
  
Lee, this is Kira Wilson. Miss Wilson, this is Lee Chao-Lan, my brother. He turned to Lee. Miss Wilson is our new computer expert.  
  
Ah. That explains a lot, Lee said eyes resting on Kira, an unpleasant smirk on his face.   
  
I'm sure you have a lot of business to attend to, Kira said stiffly. I'll take your advice, Mr Mishima. I'll be back tomorrow.  
  
As soon as she had left the room, Kazuya turned on Lee, snarling.  
  
I tolerate a lot from you, Lee, but I won't have you abusing my staff.  
  
No, that's your job, isn't it, Lee said lazily. Honestly, Kazuya, I thought office relationships were beneath you-  
  
Kazuya's glance was so full of venom that Lee took an involuntary step back, his cocky demeanour vanished. It was a joke! Lighten up.  
  
That woman, Kazuya said, his voice calm, has single handedly done in two months what a team of seven men couldn't manage over two years. She has spent the past three days in this office, trying to crack our father's files - no, she hasn't managed it yet, Kazuya said, seeing Lee's eyes widen, but I am confident that she will. Such dedication combined with talent is sadly rare. She is not expendable to this company. Kazuya's eyes narrowed. Unlike some.  
  
Lee hung his head, suitably chastened. He decided that it would probably be best to get back to why he was here. Are you still on for the weekend.  
  
Kazuya answered.  
  
  
  



	4. Chapter 4

Well, you could at least tell her to tidy herself up. Tell her it's company policy.  
  
Lee dodged Kazuya's punch, but only just. He wasn't sure if baiting Kazuya like this was wise, but he had to make his brother lose concentration somehow. It had always been a source of great irritation to Lee that, despite being a formidable fighter himself, he had never beaten Kazuya in a fair fight. What Lee lacked in sheer fighting brilliance, however, he soon made up for with sheer cunning. Kazuya, who generally let his martial skill speak for itself, considered such tactics beneath him - therefore he always underestimated them.  
  
Kazuya had swung too hard with his punch, taking him slightly off-posture as he missed. Lee smirked, and landed three kicks in swift succession to Kazuya's ribs. Kazuya staggered slightly, but recovered quickly, landing an uppercut on Lee's jaw.  
  
Lee spat, tasting blood in his mouth. He staggered slightly; there was an astounding array of multicoloured blurs snaking across his vision. Kazuya looked grimly triumphant.  
  
Time out?  
  
Lee nodded, and steadied himself against the wall. I was just saying, he panted, that she looks-  
  
Will you shut up about Kira! Kazuya snapped, looking as if he was more than ready to resume his attack on his brother. Lee raised his eyebrows.  
  
Kira', now, is it? he smirked. Not Miss Wilson?  
  
Kazuya flushed red, but whether it was from rage or embarrassment only he knew. He glared at Lee, but said nothing. Lee grinned triumphantly, wiping a stray trickle of blood from the corner of his mouth.  
  
I knew it! _I knew it!_ He shook his head. I don't believe it though. You have the most beautiful women throwing themselves at you all the time, and you fall for the fashion-retarded nethead-  
  
I haven't fallen for anything- Kazuya scowled, looking positively murderous, but Lee remained incredulous. Kazuya sighed. Look, I like the fact that she doesn't come to a halt every time she passes a reflective surface. I like the fact that the first time she met me, she had no idea who I was. I like the fact she doesn't giggle inanely, and agree with everything I say. Most of the women I meet are shallow-  
  
Hell, throw some of them my way, I wouldn't mind, Lee laughed.  
  
You get enough, Kazuya said wryly. I only get..._flocks_ of them, because of my position, and my wealth.  
  
Lee asked, clearly not seeing where Kazuya was going with this.  
  
And Kir-Miss Wilson doesn't care. She's seen the way her colleagues defer to me, and she can't keep a straight face. There's no obsequiousness in her at all.  
  
You like her because she's _socially retarded?_, Lee said, almost laughing. Kazuya frowned.  
  
If that's what you want to call it. But I haven't fallen for her, Kazuya insisted. I just find her behaviour...refreshing.  
  
Refreshing. Right. Lee adjusted his gloves. Of course you do.  
  
They launched back into their fight, but unfortunately for Lee, the conversation hadn't affected Kazuya's concentration at all. A few hours later, they emerged from the family dojo; although Kazuya had a few bruises and a small cut to his lip, Lee was worse off with a black eye, and a pronounced limp. Kazuya, however, didn't gloat; it seemed that he had more important things to think about.  
  


********  


  
Ha. Ha! Ha ha! HA!  
  
Kira span herself in the rotating chair, jabbing her finger at the screen. It had been nearly a month since she had started the attempt to open the mysterious files, but now-  
  
You thought you could beat me, didn't you! You thought that I was finished! Well, it aint over until the fat lady sings, and my mother isn't here! HA!  
  
She sprang out of the chair towards the door, and straight into Kazuya, who had chosen to walk through the door at an unfortunate moment. He staggered, but soon had both of them upright. He looked at her grin, and couldn't help but to return it.  
  
You've done it? he asked, even though he knew the answer.  
  
Every last one of them, she beamed. Once the first few were done, the rest soon followed. She breathed deeply, and cracked her knuckles. What's next?  
  
Kazuya smiled, and sat down at the computer. Kira backed away so that she couldn't see the screen, and once again Kazuya marvelled at her; if he had spent four weeks with practically no sleep trying to open something, he would have at least asked what was inside. He realised that she didn't care - to her, the journey was more important than the destination.  
  
He glanced through the files with a grim smile; they were a mine of information, most of which was decidedly unsavoury. Extortion, illegal projects, forbidden deals...all of the information he needed to flush out those that had been his father's allies. It was particularly amusing to him when he found the contract his father had put on his life.  
  
Kira watched him with mixed feelings. The euphoria she had felt at finally accomplishing her task was now tempered with the certain knowledge that she would be going back to her previous department. She had become accustomed to this room, and, if she was honest with herself, to the company of Kazuya, infrequent as it was, despite it being his office.  
  
She became aware that Kazuya was looking at her. She shuffled uncomfortably, hugging her arms. He smiled.  
  
You've done me - and the entire company - a great service. I like to ensure that those who deserve it are properly rewarded. He tilted his head to one side. So...how would you like to be rewarded?  
  
You're asking me to choose my reward? Kira said incredulously. How do you know I won't ask for something stupid, like a helicopter, or a tank?  
  
Well, I'd expect you to ask for something within reason, Kazuya said. He looked thoughtful. But we do have several defence contracts on the go. We could probably stretch to a tank.  
  
Kira grinned. I would never have to worry about traffic again. She shook her head as Kazuya stifled a laugh. But I feel a bit...well, cheeky, getting a reward for just doing my job.  
  
A job you were blackmailed into doing, Kazuya reminded her. She responded with a nod.  
  
Good point. I did make an unauthorised donation of nine million dollars to charity, though.  
  
Good point, Kazuya chuckled. Are you trying to talk your way out of a reward?  
  
No, I...well- She looked at the ceiling. There is something...  
  
Go on, Kazuya said mildly. The worst I can do is laugh. Or call for security.  
  
Well...I'd like to learn a martial art, she said quickly.  
  
I think we can definitely stretch to that, Kazuya nodded.


	5. Chapter 5

_Now...._  
  
Has the child been exhibiting any..._unusual_ behaviour?  
  
Jeremy asked the question cautiously, uncertain how the others would react. They surely knew of his suspicions, perhaps even shared them, but as of yet they had not been voiced. Although he was the head of the organisation, Reiko and Yamada were its heart and soul. Their opinion was vital to him, and he hoped that he hadn't over stepped the mark.  
  
For goodness sake, Jeremy, she's only a baby, Reiko said defensively. Stop treating her like - like a bomb that's about to go off-  
  
I do not! Jeremy protested, rather too quickly. But we can't escape the fact that a certain amount of caution is needed-  
  
Yamada said straight faced. Ten month old girls can be lethal.  
  
Reiko nodded gravely. Indeed. The child nearly had my eye out with a plush Winnie the Pooh-  
  
Original or Disney? Yamada inquired seriously.  
  
  
  
Yamada sucked in air through his teeth, wincing. Jeremy's right. The child needs to be stopped immediately. A Winnie the Pooh-  
  
An original Winnie the Pooh, no less, Reiko reminded him.  
  
-In the hands of the wrong person? Yamada continued. Who knows what damage she could cause?  
  
The Japanese couple shook their heads, their faces showing expressions of pure consternation. Jeremy sighed and raised his brows.  
  
Have you two quite finished? he asked, sounding exasperated. Of course she's not a danger now, but what about when she's older? We should keep our minds open.  
  
Reiko agreed. Keep our minds open'. We don't know enough about this so-called Devil Gene to make any kind of judgment - even if she does have it, it doesn't mean that she'll turn out like her father, or any of the others. Treating her like some sort of dangerous freak is likely to drive her down the same path-  
  
Jeremy interrupted. Every person we've come into contact with that possesses this..._characteristic, _has been dangerous-  
  
No, listen, Reiko said, cutting him off. They've been dangerous, but people _are_ dangerous. Those people have been pushed to the edge for one reason or another, and have chosen to use their characteristic' to punish those they see as being against them. They've done evil things, but it doesn't make them evil.  
  
Rubbing his eyes, Jeremy sighed deeply. He was in no mood for a philosophical debate, but it seemed that he had no choice in the matter. He paused, trying to put into words all that he felt.  
  
I've tried to treat her normally, but I've seen the devastation can be caused by those with the Devil Gene. He ran his hand through his hair, which was peppered with grey. I can't help but wonder whether we've brought a monster into our midst.  
  
Will you listen to yourself, Reiko whispered coldly, an oddly chilling sound. You are talking about a baby, Jeremy! A baby! Her eyes glittered. Refer to her as a monster again, and I will kill you.  
  
Jeremy looked startled, but Yamada shrugged mildly. She's become rather attached to Kira and Dai, he offered as way of explanation. Jeremy leant back in his chair, feeling that he had, perhaps, overstepped the mark.  
  
he muttered, and then louder,   
  
Reiko continued to glare at him. Yamada patted her on the arm, and looked at Jeremy with an unusually serious expression adorning his face.  
  
This little girl, if - _if_ - she possess the gene, will be the youngest we've ever known. We have an opportunity to watch her progress, but we should do so without treating her like an experiment. Just accept her for what she is, Jeremy - a little girl. If she's raised by people who love her, who are ready to support her, she might just turn out fine. Then again, he shrugged, she might not. Isn't that a risk all parents take?  
  
But if she turns-  
  
If she turns, Jeremy, then we'll deal with her, Yamada said, his voice shaking slightly. But you can't punish someone for something that they may do in the future.  
  
Jeremy nodded. Perhaps. I've tried to keep my distance, because she _will_ need to be dealt with _if_ she turns. I fear that if we treat her like family, that will be difficult.  
  
Reiko smiled weakly. Families are difficult.  
  


***********  
  


Halfway across the world, Kazuya Mishima was fighting, visceral rage propelling his fists and his feet forwards, connecting with his shadowy opponent with a satisfying crunch as bones yielded to his force. His opponent was on the floor now, and he brought his fist down on his head, again and again. He would drag the opponent into the light, into the truth, and he would see...  
  
_Kazuya, you are fighting against a bond which cannot be broken. I am your life now.  
  
_ Kazuya snarled. He raised his fist. You lie.  
  
There was a laugh, and Kazuya felt physically sick. It was like swallowing ice and razor blades, the voice that had been with him ever since that day...  
  
_Kazuya, I do not lie. You are as much a part of me as I am of you. If I lie to you, I lie to myself.   
  
_Suddenly, Kazuya's fist connected with the floor; his opponent had disappeared. He sprang up, looking around wildly.  
  
Where are you? he shouted. Again, there was that laugh.  
  
_You know Kazuya. You know.  
_  
You're a liar! Kazuya yelled, standing his ground.   
  
_Then you lie to yourself.  
  
_For a moment, Kazuya saw movement in the shadows. Three eyes, forming a horrific triangle, gleamed scarlet in the darkness; the eyes he had seen so often over the past few months, were looking at him, glittering with malice.  
  
He took an involuntary step back, and stumbled. Despite the threat in front of him, he glanced down over his shoulder at the prone form on the floor, bloodstained and battered, but just recognisable. He reeled, feeling nauseous.  
  
No...it couldn't be-  
  
  
  
Kazuya awoke, his sheets soaked in sweat, his body trembling. The adrenalin was coursing through his body, and the feeling of nausea that was evident in his dream was still very much with him. He took a glass of water from the bedside table, trying to hold it steady-  
  
It fell to the floor and shattered. His reflection-  
  
He laughed hysterically. His reflection in the mirror was normal, but for a brief moment he thought he had seen a red slit on his forehead closing...  
  
His laughter turned to sobs as the full horror of the dream returned to him, another graphic reminder of what he had lost. He supposed it was a remnant of the guilt he felt; if he had done things differently, if Kira and Hana hadn't been in that car...  
  
The guilt was nothing compared to the grief, however, and Kazuya didn't know how he could bear it. It had been his constant companion for what seemed like an eternity, and forced Kazuya to replay the last few moments he had shared with his family. Disturbingly, he could barely remember the week previous to their deaths; even more disturbingly, there was a part of him that felt disgusted with this maudlin display, that was impatient for him to simply get it over with.  
  
His father, he knew, would have seen his grieving as a sign of weakness, something to be exploited. The revulsion Kazuya felt at that thought was tempered by another, buried deep down...  
  
_Your father was right.....  
  
_Kazuya lay back and closed his eyes.  
  
he said into the night._  
  
_

  



	6. Chapter 6

_Two years earlier....  
_  
Bloody hell, I'm knackered, Kira panted. She cast an envious glance at the old man before her, who, in a marked contrast, looked as cool and calm as the moment they had started training. He smiled kindly.  
  
When was the last time, you, ah..._exerted_ yourself? he asked delicately. Kira managed to laugh between her gasps.  
  
Physically? About ten years ago, she said with a wry smile. I think I'm making up for it now, though.  
  
Wang Jinrey gave a slight nod of acknowledgement. Better late than never, my child. Now...again!  
  
Kira readied herself without complaint, which impressed her instructor. He hadn't expected her to last two lessons, yet they were now into their sixth week. Admittedly, the girl tired quickly, but she had such a determination to continue he often found himself wishing that he had more students like her.  
  
Despite her lack of basic fitness, a legacy of spending the majority of her time in front of a computer screen, Kira picked up things remarkably quickly.   
  
Have you known Mr Mishima for long? she asked, after going through her forms as instructed. Wang Jinrey let out a small chuckle.  
  
Which Mr Mishima? he said. Jinpachi Mishima, Kazuya's grandfather, was a great friend to me. Heihachi...Heihachi was Heihachi, he sighed, shaking his head.  
  
Kira allowed her curiosity to overcome her concern that she was perhaps prying. Heihachi...he was Kazuya's father?  
  
The old man nodded. He was. They...didn't get on, he said, appreciating the fact he had just made a monumental understatement. I tried to understand Heihachi, but even as a child he was remarkably cold...too much like his mother, I fear. Still, he said with a sad smile, I have to look out for them all. I made Jinpachi a promise.  
  


************  
  


_Now....  
  
_Kira sat outside, unable to appreciate the dramatic scenery. She wondered if she would ever be whole again.  
  
She didn't know what she would have done without Reiko and Yamada. They were fast become like family, although she knew they were hiding something from her. It had a fairly good idea what it was as well. She had guessed from the way Jeremy's eyes darted towards Dai every time he visited, from his forced cheeriness and warmth.  
  
Jeremy was scared of Dai...or rather scared of what she might become.  
  
Kira didn't admit it, but she had nightmares; visions of a raven haired girl with electric blue eyes that turned scarlet, accompanied by the flap of feathery wings...  
  
She hadn't spoken of her dread to anyone, fearing that she was being a bad mother. All she had to do was look at Dai and know that there was no malice in her, no innate evil. But she had to talk to someone - she was sick of people walking on eggshells around her.   
  
She lifted her daughter into her arms, and walked into her home. Hesitantly, she reached for the phone, and dialled a number she had never called before.  
  
Thank you for calling Martin Electronics. Please hold the line, a detached, automated voice politely requested. Kira hit the star key.  
  
This is Jeremy Martin, can I help you?  
  
  
  
Kira found that she had no idea what she wanted to say; her jaw worked soundlessly as she tried to put what she was thinking into some coherent order.   
  
Kira? Is that you? His voice was full of concern. Has something happened?  
  
I - I need to talk, she finally managed, her voice shaking. It's about Dai.  
  
There was a long pause before Jeremy finally spoke.  
  
I'm coming over.  
  


******  
  


Jeremy arrived at the house in less than thirty minutes; Kira heard the screech of tyres, swiftly followed by an urging knocking at her door. Despite her dark mood, she smirked as Jeremy fell through the door, evidently not prepared for her to open it so quickly.  
  
Jeremy. Glad you could...drop by, she said, helping him back up. He was incredibly flustered, but as usual, his eyes still shot towards Dai.  
  
You sounded distressed, he said slowly, as if in explanation. What did you want to talk about?  
  
Kazuya's not the first, is he? she said softly, not looking at Jeremy. There have been others.  
  
Has Reiko or Yamada discussed this with you? Jeremy asked after a brief moment of silence. Kira laughed dryly.  
  
No. I think they think I've suffered enough, and I have. Her face contorted with bitterness. But I _need_ to know...what happened to the others? She looked up, tears in her eyes. I need to know everything. This is my daughter we're talking about. I've already lost one part of my life to this...this whatever it is. I want the truth.  
  
Jeremy sat down, and, to Kira's surprise, looked relieved. Reiko wanted to spare you from the worry. She wanted to leave it until the time is right'. Jeremy smiled weakly. But I'm afraid there isn't a right time for what I'm going to tell you. But, he sighed, with what you've seen, not knowing, I think, would be worse than the truth.  
  
Kira instinctively held Dai closer, but nodded. Go on.  
  
Until five years ago, I was a doctor, he said, looking at his intertwined fingers. I was researching mental illness. It's a field of medicine that is hugely underfunded, and pretty much glossed over by society, but it was important to me. I wanted to make a difference. I was left alone in my endeavours, he smiled. Too many of my colleagues were either being directed in their work by large pharmaceutical companies, or too busy trying to find a cure for cancer, to get their name in the history books. Who would have known that it would be _me_ that would make a truly monumental discovery?   
  
I began looking at physical causes for mental illnesses. One of my case studies was a truly remarkable young man. He was as erudite, amiable and reasonable as anybody I have ever met.  
  
What was wrong with him? Kira whispered. Jeremy looked pained.  
  
He had murdered his uncle, he said quickly. He had beaten him beyond recognition, with his bare hands. The pathologist wasn't sure how he could have inflicted some of the injuries, but there was no doubt that it was him. He had been in a house with his entire family - there was some party going on - when they heard him beating the man to death. It took him less than two minutes to inflict the kind of injuries that were more consistent with that of a crash victim.  
  
There was a pause, and Kira looked nauseated. Why did he do it? And what happened to him?  
  
He barely remembers the incident. He was declared insane, and committed under the Mental Health Act. Jeremy said grimly. That answers your second question. The first, however...  
  
It later emerged that the uncle had..._a history_ of abusing young boys, that the family had always tried to sweep under the carpet. It was believed that the patient had repressed memories of abuse, and were released upon seeing his tormentor once more. Jeremy frowned. And to the outside world, that was that. But in the course of my research, I spoke to the young man. He was quite keen to subject himself to any test I offered. He wanted to prove the truth.  
  
The truth?  
  
Jeremy smiled sardonically. The truth - that the devil made him do it. Of course, he said with a wave of his hands, everyone else dismissed it as your stereotypical, garden variety schizophrenic delusion. But I wanted to know _why_ he thought that - why a young man, who had never really had any religious element in his life, claim it was the work of a demon?  
  
I talked with him. He was quite calm. He said that the demon told him things, but he generally tried to ignore it. He was resigned to the fact that no one believed him, and was relieved - _relieved_ - that he was locked up without any real possibility of release. It wouldn't be able to hurt anyone else, he said.  
  
My first shock, Jeremy said slowly, was when I performed the scans. There were areas in his brain that were hyperactive, areas that don't usually do anything tangible in most normal' brains. The second was that when we tested for specific brain wave activity, we couldn't get a clear reading - areas were duplicated. It was blamed on the equipment, but I think that even then, I knew.  
  
More tests followed, including DNA testing, he continued, as Kira listened raptly. Eventually I moved on to other case studies. I travelled through Europe, and it was in Germany that I found another patient, a girl this time, who's behaviour was so similar to that patient which I had left behind in England, I had to study her. She had thrown one of her classmates out of a sixteenth story window on a school trip. She was only fifteen.  
  
Kira was uncomfortably reminded of her dream.  
  
She said that she could remember anything, but that she sometimes heard a voice that talked to her at night. Her scans were the same, but I had too little time. I performed the final DNA tests, and had to leave her to her fate.  
  
I met hundreds of patients, but only a few with these set traits. It was my wife who was to assist me in the major discovery.  
  
She was a geneticist, working at the university labs in Birmingham. I asked her whether there was anything unusual about the samples I had collected. She, bless her, spent months studying them, managing to disguise her work as something far more basic. What she found was a gene that was almost unique to these people; she compared it to the millions of samples in her database and she found only three matches. It acted strangely, unlike any another other gene in the body.  
  
She didn't have the time to crack it properly - as I'm sure you know, it can take years to discover exactly what a gene does. We didn't have the money, time or resources to take our theories further.   
  
Still, I went back and visited the patient that had started it all. I told him that I believed him.  
  
Jeremy began undoing his tie. He looked at me,and, for the first time in my life, I think, I felt true terror. The eyes looking back at me weren't human, and were filled with such loathing...  
  
His voice trailed off, and he looked haunted at the memory. He said, in a weird rumble of a voice, Well, isn't that just fine and dandy'. And then, Jeremy said, opening the top of his shirt, he proceeded to slit my throat.  
  
Kira's hand flew to her mouth as she stared, transfixed in horror, at the ugly scar running across Jeremy's throat.  
  
  
  
  
  



	7. Chapter 7

He had no knife, no utensils, _nothing_. To this day, they can't explain how he did it. And the camera footage is of no use, Jeremy added dryly, because it's mysteriously distorted. No one saw what I saw.  
  
Kira sat in mute horror; she was horrified not only by the grisly nature of the story, but because she knew that every word of it was true. It seemed strange that this story of madness should come from the mouth of such a staid individual.  
  
Since my recovery, Jeremy continued quietly, I have made it my mission to seek out those that are afflicted by the condition, to see if there is any way it can be contained. In every case, it has been too late.  
  
Kira looked at Dai, fresh tears stinging her eyes. Was this what fate had in store for her, a future of violent madness? Her daughter looked at her, blue eyes opened wide, her cherubic face an expression of pure concern.  
  
It's not as bad as he makes out, Yamada stated mildly, his sudden presence making Kira jump. Reiko was looking at Jeremy with an countenance of restrained fury, hands balled into fists.  
  
Look, she wanted the truth, Jeremy began. Reiko began to say something, but Kira cut her off.  
  
No, Reiko, I needed to know, she said. She looked at the Yamadas. So how did you two get involved?  
  
Yamada chuckled. We've seen a lot of things. Things that scientific types like Dr Martin usually ignore.  
  
Reiko folded her arms. Our clan has many legends of people with supernatural powers - most cultures do. Only our clan experienced the stuff of legend less than a century ago.  
  
She was the third daughter of the patriarch. Unremarkable in every way, and always overshadowed and overlooked by...well, by everyone, Yamada said gravely. She was a cold, withdrawn young woman, but given her family's indifference to her, that's probably not that surprising.  
  
She was always being mocked by some children, Reiko said, taking up the story. They would compare her to her sisters, who were renowned for their beauty and grace. Everyone knew that they could insult her freely; her father and her brothers cared too little to defend her honour. It was a ritual humiliation she endured day after day, year after year.  
  
It was the day of her twentieth birthday, but in contrast to the grand banquets that her sisters had enjoyed, her day went unmarked. I suppose just to be left alone would have been celebration enough for her, but still she was scorned, just like any other day.  
  
She obviously had enough. She just snapped, and the whole place went up in flames.  
  
Yamada sighed. We know this, because our parents were amongst the few survivors. They were amongst the children who had been haranguing her. They were lucky to have lived. He shook his head. Others paid the ultimate price for their entertainment which had been bought with cruelty. My father never lost his guilt over our clan's near annihilation - or his fear that she would one day come back and finish what she had started.  
  
Did she? Kira asked quietly. Yamada shook his head.  
  
The survivors had no desire for revenge; they felt, rightly perhaps, that the clan had deserved its fate. After she had flown from the island, she never returned. On his deathbed, however, my father made me promise that I would track her down.  
  
I thought no one wanted revenge? Kira frowned, puzzled. Yamada chuckled.  
  
No one did, least of all my father. No, he wanted me to _apologise_ to her, on behalf of the clan. Yamada looked out of the window, to the countryside that was alien to his eyes. It was too late. By the time I was old enough to track her down, she was dead.  
  
She had escaped to Tokyo, and had made a new life for herself, with a new name. She had also made a family, marrying a gentle but prominent businessman named Jinpachi.  
  
Kira's eyes widened.   
  
Reiko nodded. The same. It was a life built on lies, but they were happy enough, by all accounts. We think she took the secret of her true past to the grave.  
  
Kira remembered her training sessions with Wang Jinrey, and how he had once commented that Heihachi was cold', like his mother,and wondered how happy she could have been. As Dai wriggled in her arms, she was hit with the fact that this woman who had slaughtered her kinsfolk wasn't just some nightmare character from distant legend - she was family. Kira shuddered, and looked at her daughter, wondering if she would share her great-grandmother's fate.  
  
Can you still do the tests? Kira asked Jeremy, her mouth dry. Reiko looked dismayed.  
  
She's still your daughter, no matter-  
  
Can you still do the tests? she repeated loudly, cutting Reiko off. Jeremy nodded.  
  
My wife and I still enjoy access to certain facilities, and have contacts that don't ask too many questions. It wouldn't be a problem.  
  
Reiko began to implore, but Kira gave her a steely look.  
  
When can you do it?   
  


*******************  
  


_Nearly two years ago...............  
  
_Kira wiped away the sweat that was stinging her eyes, and grinned. She was actually getting _good_ at this!   
  
Wang Jinrey performed a small bow. smiling. Very good! You are starting to anticipate, improvise...very good!  
  
Kira was positively beaming - the old man's praise meant a lot to her, as he never gave it out falsely, or to flatter. Her grin, however, faded as two men entered the dojo - Kazuya and his adoptive brother.  
  
Since she had returned to the department, she hadn't seen much of Kazuya - no where near as much, she secretly admitted to her herself, as she would have liked. Despite this, or perhaps because of it, she wished he couldn't see her right now; her hair, which never usually behaved itself anyway, was pinned in a dishevelled heap on top of her head, with stray strands plastered to her soaking forehead, and her skin was a healthy shade of beetroot. She _had_ been training for over three hours but that was besides the point - she looked a mess.  
  
Ah, Kazuya, Lee, the old man said delightedly. You surprise me! I thought you were training at the weekend!  
  
Kazuya has another engagement, Lee said, after shooting a disparaging look at Kira.   
  
We've been training, Kira said lamely, as explanation for her slipshod appearance. Kazuya smiled.  
  
So I'd gathered. He turned to Kira. How's it going?  
  
Uh, the training? Pretty good, I think, she said with a nod.  
  
Well, give it a few more years, and you can train with us, Lee said, with forced pleasantry. Or perhaps-  
  
He cut his sentence short as he swiftly threw a backfist in Kira's direction. He had no intentions of actually hitting her - he was planning to pull the blow short, just to prove that she had a long way to go.  
  
Kira, however, didn't know that.  
  
With reactions honed from months of Wang Jinrey's tutelage, she side-stepped as she deflected the attack, and twirled Lee around until he hit the floor with a loud thump, a noise accompanied by Kazuya roaring with laughter. The old man was more restrained, but his shoulders shook with silent mirth. Lee rolled onto his back and winced. It was debatable who was more surprised, Kira or Lee.  
  
I am so sorry! Kira said, her hand over her mouth in horror. Are you alright?  
  
Lee let out a yelp of pain as he tried to lift himself up. I think you've fractured my wrist-  
  
He was interrupted as the old man gave him a sharp clip round the ear. _You_ fractured your wrist! he exclaimed. What kind of break fall was that?  
  
Well I wasn't expected her to floor me! Lee said hotly, leading to renewed laughter from Kazuya.  
  
She wasn't expecting you to attack her, but she seemed able to..._deal_ with the situation. He looked at Kira with a smile, and suddenly she was glad that she was already red.  
  
I'll take him, Wang said with a sigh. Then, he looked at Kira, grinning. I think she's getting too dangerous for me, anyway.  
  
As the old man lead Lee, who was still complaining loudly, out of the dojo, Kira sighed heavily.  
  
I think he likes me even less now, she said, biting her nails. Kazuya looked slightly bothered.  
  
Is that a problem?  
  
Her face split into a huge grin. Did you see his face? I've dying to wipe that smug look off his face since the first time we met! Her face fell into an expression of mock seriousness. Not that violence is ever the answer.  
  
I don't know, Kazuya smiled lopsidedly. It has its merits.  
  



	8. Chapter 8

_Now_....  
  
I'm so sorry, Kira.  
  
Jeremy's words rang hollow in her ears as she read the results once more, her mind trying to defy what she knew to be true in her heart.  
  
There's no chance it could be a mistake? she asked, despite knowing the answer  
  
The tests have a margin of error that is less than half a percent. Jeremy looked at her, pity etched on his face. It's possible that the test is wrong, but-  
  
Kira cut him off with a wave of her hand, whilst her daughter sat transfixed by a squeaky rubber telephone. Jeremy shifted uncomfortably, and sighed.  
  
I don't know what happens now, he said heavily. I honestly don't know.  
  
To his surprise, Kira smiled. I'll do exactly what I would have done if the test had been negative - raise my daughter to the best of my ability, and protect her from anything - or _anyone_ - who would harm her.  
  
Jeremy nodded. We'll keep an eye on her progress.  
  
Kira smiled grimly. Oh, I don't doubt that. And I think, she added thoughtfully, that we'll have to teach her self-control. Will you help, Reiko?  
  
Just try and stop me!  
  
Jeremy jumped at the sound of Reiko's voice, and took a moment to inwardly marvel at the fact he would probably never get used to their sudden appearances. That thought was quickly overridden by a new, more worrying notion.  
  
he said gently. Do you really think it's a good idea to teach her how to fight - how to _kill_ - given what we know?  
  
True martial arts are about self-discipline, and control, Reiko explained patiently. Jeremy couldn't suppress a derisive snort.  
  
As shown by Kazuya Mishima, he scoffed. He would have said more, if it weren't for the murderous expression on Kira's face.  
  
she said, after a few deep breaths. Proof. If I hadn't received tuition from Wang Jinrey, you'd be sporting a broken vase on your head.  
  
Mishima-ryu karate, particularly when taught by Heihachi Mishima, is renowned for its brutal efficiency. Heihachi believes that compassion is a weakness, and that coldness is a virtue. Reiko shook her head. It is an aberration.  
  
Empty words, coming from a ninja, Jeremy said coolly. Reiko smiled tightly.  
  
We have our own code of honour, however strange it may seem to outsiders.   
  
Jeremy frowned. I really don't think it's a good idea.  
  
Kira shrugged. That's your opinion, and your entitled to it. But Dai is my daughter, and I will do what I think is best for her. She will learn discipline, and control, but that's not all; I don't want her growing up to be a stranger to her heritage, to Japan. We can't go there, so I welcome anything that will keep her in touch with that.  
  
Jeremy stood up. Very well, think it over. I can't stop you-  
  
Damn right you can't, Reiko interjected, but Jeremy continued.  
  
-But please, think carefully, think about the implications.  
  
After Kira had shown him out, she sat down, and gazed at the ceiling. Now that the shock of the DNA test had worn off, she actually felt rather relieved. At least she knew.  
  
Reiko was playing with Dai; she, at least, had no obvious worries about the future. Reiko squeaked the brightly coloured toy, whilst Dai made playful grabs for it.  
  
You're good with her, Kira smiled. Do you have any of your own?  
  
A shadow passed over Reiko's expression, and she smiled bitterly. I did, once. Her name was Sakura.  
  
Kira covered her mouth, tears filling her eyes.  
  
She was two years old when she died. There was something wrong with her heart, but we had no idea until it was too late. Reiko stroked Dai's dark hair tenderly. A few years later, I was pregnant again, but I miscarried, and it...damaged me. She looked at Kira sadly. I can't have children now.  
  
God, Reiko, I had no idea, Kira said, suddenly realising why her friend was so protective of her little girl. She pulled the Reiko into an impulsive embrace, and felt her silent tears fall on her shoulder. Reiko pulled away, and wiped her eyes.  
  
It was one of the reasons we left the island. The clan had been decimated, and it was up to our parents' generation, and our generation, to rebuild it. After my repeated failures to produce an heir, Yamada was under constant pressure to find a new wife who could ensure the continuity of his family line.  
  
Kira gasped, angry on Reiko's behalf. Her friend chuckled sourly.  
  
Oh yes. Unfortunately, in some respects, our clan is still living in the eighteenth century. In any case, Yamada told them - well, I won't repeat what he said, not in front of the little one. Reiko smiled. We have each other. That's enough.  
  
Kira shook her head. You've been through a lot.  
  
Reiko burst out laughing. Who hasn't? Look at any person, and their life will often be a catalogue of tragedy and misery - that's the human condition. So why do we carry on? Because for most of us, that suffering is counterbalanced with joy. As long as we don't cling to our misfortunes, things will turn out for the best. She smiled wryly. Not that I'm one to talk. I know the theory, but the practice is a different matter altogether. I find it difficult to keep my emotions in check, an unfortunate character flaw I am fully aware of. Her smile turned into a grin. Fortunately, I began learning ninjitsu before I could walk. All those you must learn control, grasshopper' speeches are the only thing that has stopped me from killing Jeremy.  
  
Not exactly a people person, is he? Kira commented dryly.   
  
He's a scientist. I can't believe he has a wife - she must have the patience of a saint!  
  


***********  
  


_Nearly two years earlier....  
  
_She's screwing him. She's got to be...  
  
Hiro Okubo took a final drag on his cigarette before stubbing it out. Give it a rest, Takashi, he said in response to his colleague's whining. She's been running rings around us ever since she got here. Get over it.  
  
It's favouritism, Takashi complained. You get some woman coming in, and-  
  
Shut up! Hiro bellowed. If you want to want to improve your position, improve your performance. Whining will achieve nothing, except giving me a headache.  
  
What went on while she was cooped up in his office the other month, eh? You tell me! He paced around the office. She all cosied up nice with the boss, and next thing you know, she's suddenly promoted-  
  
She had the best performance figures out of the entire department! Hiro said exasperatedly. This fact had little effect in stemming Takashi's diatribe.  
  
Promoted! I expected more of Mr Mishima - I didn't think his favour could be bought by the charms of some gaijin hussy! It's the only explanation-  
  
Other than that she's very good at her job, Hiro said wearily. Takashi, can't you do one of your dating sims, or something? I'm trying to work here.  
  
You can blind yourself to the truth, Hiro, but more fool you. Takashi sniffed, puffing himself up importantly. But what went on in that office is-  
  
None of your business, Kira finished icily, glaring at her overweight co-worker. Nice to see you're keeping busy, Takashi, she added sardonically, looking at the man's vacant booth. His computer's screensaver was active, with an anime drawing of a schoolgirl being defiled by a demon. Kira raised an eyebrow. Well. Isn't that a nice touch...  
  
We're allowed our own screensavers, aren't we? Takashi said defiantly, looking at Hiro for encouragement. Hiro merely shook his head and smiled.  
  
I find that screensavers offer an insight into their owner's personality. She smirked. For example, yours tells me that you're a sad misogynist pervert that still lives with his parents. Oh, and that you're a virgin.  
  
That's amazing! Hiro grinned. Do me next!  
  
Very funny, Takashi scowled, slinking out off the office. I'm going on my break.  
  
Clock's ticking, Kira said pleasantly, checking her watch. She looked at Hiro's screen as a fractal pattern bounced from one side to the other. Oh. I see that you think that you're pretty cool, but despite that you're still too scared to ask Natsuko from HR out.  
  
That's...that's scary, he said, slightly flushed. How do you do that?  
  
Kira grinned. No big secret. I talk to the cleaners.  
  
The cleaners? Hiro said incredulously. Are you serious?  
  
Sure I am, Kira said, still grinning. They know everything. People forget they're there, and will quite freely spill out their secrets, oblivious to the fact they're being watched.  
  
But I've never told anyone! Hiro protested. Well, except-  
  
Your uncle who lives in Kobe, Kira finished. Hiro shook his head.  
  
I'll never again trust a cleaning lady, for as long as I live, he said. Kira looked at his expression and chuckled.  
  
Oh, and apparently she likes you too, Kira said, sitting herself at her workstation. Yes, Natsuko. But quit smoking, because she hates that.  
  
Hiro said quietly, looking as if he had been hit by a freight train. He pulled himself together. So...how did they find out about Takashi?  
  
Hell, I just guessed that, Kira grinned. Hiro smiled slyly at her.  
  
So...what did happen between you and the boss?   
  
Now it was Kira's turn to blush. If you mean Did we sleep together?' then nothing happened. I broke his brother's arm, though.  
  
Hiro said, sounding disappointed. Because if you were sleeping with the boss, I was wondering if we could increase our department's budget to get new chairs-  
  
He laughed as he dodged a well aimed mouse mat, and Kira felt glad that she had finally found someone resembling an ally at work. She knew that many people in her department resented her, and that the rumours of a relationship between her and Kazuya were nothing new - many of them could not believe that she had got where she was through her own merits. In their view, she simply had to be sleeping with the boss, but Kira could honestly say that their dark looks and incessant muttering no longer bothered her.   
  
What bothered her was that part of her secretly wished that they were right.  
  



	9. Chapter 9

_Now....  
  
Kazuya Mishima ended the match with clinical brutality, typical of his performance throughout the tournament. After his decimation of Marshall Law, one can't help but fear for his next opponent, Michelle Chang-  
  
_Kira clicked off the internet broadcast, and closed her eyes against the grief that was never far away. Nearly a year had passed since she had left Japan, but the pain was still raw. The tournament was coming to a close now, down to the final eight contestants, but Kira knew who the final battle would be between; Heihachi and Kazuya Mishima, locked together in hatred.  
  
She had promised herself that she wouldn't do this, but she couldn't help but check on the tournament's progress. In a way, it was a good thing; the coldness of Kazuya's demeanour, the utter lack of mercy in his eyes...  
  
He was gone, Kira knew, her own ears filling with tears.  
  


*******  
  


On the other side of the world, another woman knew that Kazuya had descended into darkness. Unlike Kira, she was still convinced she could do something about it.  
  
As you can see, Mr Mishima, these reports clearly show that several divisions of your company have been engaging in activities which have been deemed illegal by the Environment Act of-  
  
Miss Kazama, Kazuya interrupted, his voice filled with cold amusement. What exactly do you hope to achieve? You can prove nothing. This zaibatsu _owns_ half of the courts in this country, and practically all of the government...and I think that both you and your organisation know that.  
  
Jun Kazama cursed inwardly. Yes, her organisation had indeed deemed any action against the Mishima Zaibatsu futile, but she had to do _something_. She had hoped that she could appeal to the man's conscience, but it appeared that he didn't have one. Indeed, his entire essence seemed shrouded in shadow...  
  
Ever since she was a child, Jun had been aware that she was different somehow. She could see things that others couldn't, and had a natural empathy with those around her. What she saw now frightened her; a swirling violet mist, centred around Kazuya. She blinked, and it was gone.  
  
Are you going to stand there all day? Kazuya asked lazily, returning his attention to the sheaf of paper in front of him. Jun looked around the office, and her attention fell on the wall, where there was a faint outline of where a picture once hung. She closed her eyes, and tried to see...  
  
Who were they? she asked suddenly. Kazuya looked irritated.  
  
Who was what? he snapped, increasingly annoyed by the woman's presence.  
  
The woman and child in the picture that once hung there, Jun clarified gently.  
  
The effect was immediate; Kazuya's face drained of all colour, and for a very brief moment his face was an open expression of the raw grief that still coursed through him. It was quickly suppressed, however; his eyes narrowed to slits whilst his mouth drew into an ugly snarl.  
  
Get out, he said quietly, so unlike the roar of rage Jun had been expecting.   
  
His cold rage was far more menacing than a the expected outburst, and Jun found that she had taken a few steps back without even realising it. She looked at Kazuya, and to his disgust, she wore an expression of pity.  
  
Very well, Mr Mishima, she said with a small bow. But consider what I've said, please.  
  
Kazuya sat silently for many minutes after she had left, before surreptitiously sliding open a draw in his desk. His eyes fell on the photo that lay within, at Kira and Hana, who were smiling happily back at him.  
  
He choked back the lump in his throat, reviled by his weakness. Slamming the draw shut, he vowed silently that he would not allow this weakness to get in the way of his vengeance. Thinking of happier times was futile; they were nothing more than a passing illusion.  
  


************  
  


_Back then....  
_  
Despite his light-hearted protestations that she was getting dangerous, Wang Jinrey continued his training of the English girl. She had brought an open-hearted joy to the Mishima dojo that had been missing for decades.   
  
Kira stood grinning at the broken boards that lay at her feet. Brilliant. If I'm ever attacked by a rogue two-by-four, I'm sorted.  
  
Her mentor chuckled. It's not just to show off. It's a test of the techniques' effectiveness, and a way of ensuring that you are performing them correctly.  
  
And it looks really cool-  
  
That too! he laughed. He clapped a hand on her shoulder. You are a quick learner, and more importantly, dedicated. A teacher could ask for no more - ah, Kazuya!  
  
Kazuya walked in, wearing a gi - well, wearing _half_ a gi; the top was slung over his arm. Wang tutted.  
  
You should wear proper attire in the dojo, young master. Besides, you'll catch a cold.  
  
It's thirty-eight degrees out there! Kazuya laughed. He flung the top into a corner, and the old man sighed. Kira was trying hard not to blush.  
  
_Don't stare at the heavenly body. Don't stare at the heavenly body. Don't stare at the heavenly body. Don't stare at the heavenly body....  
  
_She repeated the phrase in her head like a mantra; ogling the boss was _rude. _Try to act normal, she chided herself.  
  
So, er, is your brother not training today? she asked, her voice sounded slightly higher pitched than normal.  
  
Kazuya answered, sounding amused. He was all up for training before he found out that you would be here. Then he said something about his physiotherapist advising him to take it easy...as if he ever does anything else.  
  
Kira was relieved; Kazuya hadn't seemed to have noticed her odd behaviour. Her heart sank when she saw the expression on Wang Jinrey's face.  
  
_He knows,_ she thought. She quickly looked at the floor.  
  
You're too hard on your brother, the old man chided Kazuya. He takes time to enjoy life. There is more too this world than the zaibatsu. He pointed a finger at Kazuya. You should take a leaf out of his book!  
  
Kazuya said slowly, looking at the old man as if he had gone mad. So I should be decadent, arrogant, and obsessed by my appearance?  
  
I think he said a leaf', not the entire volume, Kira grinned. Being abusive about Lee Chao Lan was a conversation starter she could readily involve herself in, regardless of her embarrassment. She caught Kazuya's eye and, for a second, they just grinned at each other.  
  
Uh, I think I'll call it a day, master, she said, bowing to the old man. She bowed to Kazuya. Mr Mishima.  
  
Kazuya watched her as she left the dojo, and her teacher sighed in exasperation.  
  
So when are you going to start courting her? he said, a twinkle in his eye. Kazuya turned, his expression shocked.  
  
Are you going senile, old friend? he muttered. Much to his consternation, the old man roared with laughter.  
  
Perhaps. Perhaps it is age that betrays my eyes, makes me see things that don't exist. He looked at Kazuya shrewdly. Like _your_ obvious admiration for her. Like the fact _she_ can't keep her eyes of you. He laughed again. If you weren't so embarrassed around each other, and actually _looked_ at each other, perhaps you would see what is obvious to my old, but perhaps senile eyes.  
  



	10. Chapter 10

_Now_...  
  
Michelle Chang lay in heap on the dusty ground, sobbing at her body's refusal to cooperate. She wasn't finished yet, she couldn't be...  
  
Kazuya snorted, walking away.   
  
Michelle screamed, spraying the ground before her with blood. I'm not finished!  
  
The referee thinks otherwise, Kazuya sneered. But as you're so adamant...come and get me.  
  
He stood for a minute, arms spread wide, as his Michelle tried to stand. Multicoloured spots danced in her vision; the pain was immense. She felt a wave of nausea sweep over her, a feeling that was intensified when she saw the purpling protrusion on her shin - a broken bone, at the very least.  
  
Kazuya left the woman to the care of the medics, and headed to his car. His first inkling that there was anything wrong was the unconscious bodyguard lying prone on the floor. His eyes moved from his hapless employee to the woman leaning on the bonnet.  
  
Miss Kazama, he said calmly. Is there any particular reason why one of my men is in this condition?  
  
He was being uncooperative, Jun said, her voice regretful. I feared I wouldn't get the chance to speak with you.  
  
I believe we have said all that can be said, Kazuya said coldly, moving to his car. Jun swiftly stepped between him and the door.  
  
You are in danger, Kazuya Mishima, she implored, looking directly into his eyes. He looked back, and knew in that moment that she would never lie to him. There was no duplicity in those eyes, only concern. And fear...  
  
Well, if you will knock out my bodyguards- he began sarcastically, but Jun held his arm.  
  
The danger is from within you! It has awoken once more - you know what I'm talking about!  
  
Kazuya threw her off, his stomach churning. His voice, however, remained steady.  
  
All I know is that you're insane. He sneered cruelly. Perhaps if you spent more time with people, rather than animals, you would be more..._balanced_.  
  
As he pulled away in his car, Kazuya saw the woman's image recede in his rearview mirror, unconscious bodyguard still at her feet. He released a breath he didn't realise he had been holding, and eased into the seat. Who the hell was this Kazama woman, and what did she know?  
  
He was deep into the forest when he heard it. The car skidded alarmingly as he slammed the brakes on, but he somehow managed to keep control of the vehicle. He sat, his heart thudding in his chest, unsure whether the sensation was due to the near accident, or down to what he thought he heard.  
  
_Ah. Do we finally have your attention?  
  
_The edges of his vision turned black, and Kazuya's final thought before he fell into unconsciousness was_ she knows_.  
  


********  
  


_Father, no please!  
  
I had hopes for you, Kazuya. But even at this age I can tell you will grow into a simpering, weak-willed coward-  
  
No, father, please! I can be good-  
  
His father's face was a mask of cruelty. Heihachi mimicked, I can be good! That's you're problem boy - clinging to such ridiculous notions. It's better to have no son at all, that to have such a spineless creature as an heir.  
  
Why are you doing this...  
  
Perhaps you can prove me wrong, his father sneered, holding him above the trench.   
  
Kazuya looked at his father, and asked quietly,   
  
Heihachi smiled before dropping him.  
  
It felt like he fell forever. Sharp rocks tore at his infant flesh, bones which had not yet formed properly bent beyond breaking point. When the descent finished, all he was left with was the pain. He was terrified, and not far from death, his life over before it had even properly begun. Even as a five year old, he knew that this was no way to die - alone, and at the hands of his own father.  
  
But he wasn't alone.  
  
It came to him then, seduced him with promises of vengeance and power that he couldn't ignore; his childish mind never comprehending for a moment the hellishness of the pact he was about to seal.  
  
From now on, he would never be alone.  
  
_Kazuya awoke with a start, his hand flying towards his forehead. Had he forgotten, really? Dismissed the whole scenario as the hallucinations of a child nearing death? He remembered the pain, and knew that it had been a miracle that he had survived the drop in the first place, never mind his reascent up the cliff face. He forced himself to look at the mirror, but still flinched at what he saw. His brown eyes had been replaced by scarlet irises, and a third eye had split the skin on his forehead. He was simultaneously repulsed and compelled by it.  
  
_The Kazama woman is a danger to us_, an icy voice resonated in his mind. _She knows. She is one of the few that can see us, that can sense us.  
  
_She's a mere girl, Kazuya answered calmly, a reflex action to the unbelievable situation. What harm can she do?  
  
There was no answer. Kazuya shook his head, and the grogginess lifted from him. Had all that really just happened? He peered into the mirror, passing his hand over his reflection. A chill passed through his soul as he remembered Jun Kazama's words...  
  
_You are in danger, Kazuya Mishima...It has awoken once more...  
  
_

**********  


  
_Back then...  
  
_Kazuya sat brooding at his desk, thinking about Wang Jinrey's words. For the first time in his life, he was wracked by indecision; could Kira Wilson be part of his world? Would she want to be, if she knew the truth?  
  
He had killed his father. Despite the fact that it had been his sole aim throughout his life, that knowledge still jabbed uncomfortably at his conscience. Perhaps he could never be as ruthless, as detached from all human emotion, as his father had been.  
  
Did he want to be?  
  
It was a grim thought, but Kazuya couldn't help but wonder if his father had been right to drop him in that ravine. It was as if he was split into two; there was a part of him that was pure Mishima, ruthless and cold...and truly his father's son. On the other hand, he was just a young man that wanted to live his life free of the ghosts of the past. He shook his head; such morbid thoughts were pointless. What was past, was past. He preferred to live in the present...  
  
He could help but smile as he thought about Kira. She was unlike any other person he had ever met. She didn't automatically defer to him because he was a Mishima, didn't seek to improve her social standing by throwing herself at him, like so many young woman had done. There was an air of eccentricity about that he found..._endearing_. Heihachi would have hated her.  
  
Kazuya grinned. He could think of no higher recommendation. Pressing the button on the intercom, he called his secretary.  
  
Send Kira Wilson to my office, please.


	11. Chapter 11

_Back Then...  
  
_You wanted to see me?  
  
Kazuya opened his mouth and shut it again, trying to think how he was about to phrase the question. _Dammit, why does this have to be so hard?  
  
_There's a banquet at the Hotel Seiyo Ginza, next Tuesday. I was wondering if I could have the pleasure of your company.   
  
Kira's face turned a shade approximating beetroot. Well, er...I'd love to! she eventually managed to stammer. Kazuya beamed.  
  
My driver will pick you up about six-thirty. He looked uncharacteristically nervous. You do want to go? Because if you don't, you job will still be secure.  
  
Kira laughed, slightly hysterically. Don't worry. If you were a jerk I'd say no, regardless of whether you were my employer or not. She looked at the floor awkwardly. And even if you weren't my boss, I'd still say yes.  
  
Thanks...I think, Kazuya said with a smile. They looked at each other for a few moments.  
  
Well, I'd better be getting back, Kira said breathlessly. She bolted out of the office, her shoulder glancing off the door frame as she went. Kazuya breathed a sigh of relief.  
  
he muttered to himself. That wasn't so hard.  
  


***********  
  


Kira sat at her cubicle, her heart still thudding uncomfortably in her chest. He had asked her out.   
  
Are you okay? Hiro asked, peering around from his own workstation. You look a little...off.  
  
She's probably just feeling hormonal, Takashi said dismissively.   
  
Hiro bent closer to her. You do know that you actually have the right to dismiss him, don't you?  
  
Kira grinned. It hasn't slipped my mind. I just have more important things to think about.  
  
Oh. Right. Hiro looked at her a few moments before rolling up his sleeve. A nicotine patch was stuck to his upper arm. I haven't smoked for a week, and it's killing me, even with these stupid patches. He tapped his pocket. I've got the gum as well.  
  
I bet Natsuko's impressed, Kira smiled. Hiro nodded.  
  
I'd been meaning to quit for ages. She just gave me an added incentive. He nodded, then looked at Kira expectantly.  
  
she asked after a minute or two had passed.   
  
I've just poured my heart and soul out, woman! he said, rolling his eyes. It's your turn!   
  
Oh. Right. A whole slew of expressions crossed Kira's face. You know that conference thing that's going on at the Seiyo Ginza?  
  
Hiro answered, puzzled.  
  
I'm going. With Kazuy- I mean, Mr Mishima. Kira blushed again.  
  
Hiro's mouth moved, but no words came out at first. Eventually he managed,   
  
Kira looked worried. I don't know if I'm supposed to tell anybody. What if he wants to keep it a secret?  
  
Hiro laughed. A secret? Do you have any idea how big the conference is? There's like, eight-hundred delegates, or something. If he wanted to keep it a secret, I think he would have picked something a bit more discreet.  
  
Kira blanched. Eight-hundred...eight-hundred _people?_ She buried her face in her hands. I don't like people, she offered as way of explanation, seeing Hiro's puzzled expression. I just...oh my god, what am I going to do?  
  
Hiro smirked as he chewed the end of a pen. I wouldn't worry about what you're going to do. No, if I was you, I'd worry about what I'm going to _wear.  
  
_It's not funny, she groaned, her complexion taking on an odd greenish hue. Hiro looked serious for a moment.  
  
But it is. Make it good, Kira. We really need new chairs...  
  


*************  


_  
_The week flew by, and before Kira knew it, it was Tuesday. Taking advice from Natsuko from the HR department, she had spent an obscene amount of money in Tokyo's most fashionable boutiques; it had made her thoroughly glad that she had embezzled so much money from various corporations over the last few years. Now, after four hours of preparation, a stranger stared back at her from the mirror.  
  
Kira knew that if her mother could see her now, she would be weeping with joy. The sapphire Versace gown fitted her perfectly - her original instinct had been to go for black, before the boutique assistant had rather brusquely informed her that, in contrast to her pale skin, the black dress made her look like the undead. Her hair, which normally looked something akin to a bird's nest, was twisted up elegantly, thanks to an intensive week of conditioning. Kira realised that her mother was right; she could have been a model.  
  
Her doorbell buzzed. Taking a deep breath, she took one last look in the mirror and turned to answer the door.  
  
And fell over.  
  
Bloody high heel shoes! she cursed, loathing her impractical footwear for ruining the illusion. She pulled herself up, and glanced back in the mirror; miraculously, everything was still in place.  
  
Outside her apartment, Kazuya frowned. Are you all right?  
  
The handle rattled, and Kira opened the door. Kazuya's eye's widened.  
  
You look...beautiful, he said, sounding slightly awed. Kira raised an eyebrow.  
  
I feel stupid, she said with a wry smile. As they made their way to the car, she shot an admiring glance at Kazuya, who was decked in a finely tailored purple suit,. Nice suit.  
  
he grinned.   
  
As they drew closer to the Hotel Seiyo Ginza, Kira became increasingly nervous. Kazuya felt a pang of guilt; did she consider this to be some sort of torture? He hoped not.  
  
Wang tells me that you're becoming quite a fighter, he smiled, hoping to make her feel at ease. It seemed to work, as her face lit up.  
  
He's a brilliant teacher. I can't believe how good I've gotten in such a short amount of time. She clapped her hand over her mouth and looked mortified. God, that sounded conceited! Can we forget that I just said that?  
  
Kazuya laughed gently. That's not conceited- you just sounded like you were stating a fact that I had heard elsewhere. I have Lee as a brother - I know what true conceit is!   
  
Kira smirked playfully. Ah, but what if you're so used to conceit that you're desensitised to it - I could be being horribly arrogant, and you wouldn't know.  
  
If I wouldn't know, then I wouldn't care, he shrugged. He glanced outside the window as the car slowed. Ah....here we are.  
  
Kira's stomach, which hadn't been normal all day, turned another somersault, making her feel slightly queasy. _Believe the illusion,_ she willed herself, _Just for one night..._  
  
The following hours went by in a blur of exchanging pleasantries and polite bows. Kira couldn't help but notice that many people seemed to regard Kazuya with a mixture of awe and fear. Their bows were deep, and they seemed genuinely relieved when Kazuya favoured them with a smile.  
  
Well, aren't you going to tell me who your charming companion is? a familiar voice said. Kira laughed.  
  
Honestly, what do I have to do for you to remember me? Wasn't breaking your arm enough?  
  
Lee Chao Lan's jaw dropped, but he quickly composed himself. Forgive me, Miss Wilson. I...didn't recognise you.  
  
Kira said dryly.  
  
P'haps if ye looked at her face instead o' her chest, y'd recognise her, Lee's companion said tartly, and in English. Anna Williams, she said, offering a hand.  
  
Kira took it. Feels a bit strange to be shaking hands, after all that bowing, she said with a smile. Kira Wilson. You're Irish?  
  
Anna nodded. How'd'y guess? Nice t'be able t'hold a conversation - no one seems able to understan' me English, an' me Japanese is hopeless.  
  
Kira nodded, finding it quite hard to penetrate the woman's accent herself. She wondered for a moment how Lee got on, but guessed that conversation with the woman wasn't on the top of his priorities. She was tall and dark haired, resplendent in an ostentatious red gown that glittered with each catlike movement she made. A lesser woman would have looked tacky in that dress, but Anna carried it off with lethal grace. Kira secretly envied the way she effortlessly moved in her spike heels, and felt like a fraud. Kira was about to reply when the band started up. Anna grinned and pulled Lee onto the dance floor.  
  
Was nice meetin' ye, Kira, she called over her shoulder.  
  
Kazuya and Kira stood there for a few moments in awkward silence. Kazuya shuffled uneasily. Would you...like to dance?  
  
Kira yelped, in such a high pitch that Kazuya started. She flushed and looked at the floor. I mean, no thank you. She looked dejected. I can't even _walk_ in these shoes, never mind _dance_. Besides, she muttered, I don't dance.  
  
Kazuya breathed a sigh of relief. Thank god for that. I hate dancing.  
  
Kira laughed. Then why did you ask me, you ruddy great pillock?  
  
Well...I thought you might want to dance, he explained. I was being all noble and self-sacrificing.  
  
Kira said, and they both laughed She nodded in the direction of Lee and Anna. So, do you know Anna?  
  
Kazuya nodded. She's the zaibatsu's local security consultant. Very good at her job, despite the fact that about eighty percent of the people she works with can't understand a word she says.  
  
They chatted contentedly until they were approached by a middle-aged man, who was swaying unsteadily. He gave a clumsy bow, and addressed Kazuya.  
  
Ah, young Mishima! he slurred, dropping his extinguished cigarette on the immaculately polished floor.  
  
Kazuya said stiffly, distaste etched on his face. His bow was almost non-existent.  
  
You show so little respect! the man spat, his mood suddenly souring. Your father would turn in his grave if he knew what you had done to me.  
  
One can only hope, Kazuya said, his eyes narrowing. Why, exactly, are you here?  
  
The man lurched, froth gathering at the corners of his mouth. You owe me. You took everything from me. A small crowd had begun to gather around what was fast becoming a scene'. The man didn't seem to care. You cast me out on the word of some little whore. They're all the same-  
  
He made a grab at Kira, who recoiled in disgust as his groping efforts. Fortunately she was sober as a nun, and all that training was now paying dividends as she successfully weaved from his pawing grasp. She wondered what the correct etiquette was in this situation; her immediate desire to get as far away as possible from this man was tempered by an almost equally strong desire to beat him to a bloody pulp.  
  
Kazuya suffered no such conflict. He performed a low jabbing kick, bringing Kira's would be assailant to his knees, and followed it with a swift backhand that brought unconsciousness crashing down upon the drunk. Several burly security men arrived, and dragged the man away without comment.  
  
A withering stare from Kazuya sent any onlookers back to the important business of mingling and dancing. Kira was shaking violently.  
  
Come on, he said gently. Let's get you home.


	12. Chapter 12

_Now...  
  
_Excuse me...  
  
Not you again, Kazuya scowled. Is there any point in your following me, Miss Kazama, or are you just going to give me another tiresome lecture?  
  
Jun had been dogging Kazuya's footsteps for weeks. At times, they had gotten dangerously close to something resembling civilized conversation. For the most part, however, Kazuya had been cold and dismissive  
  
Beneath the icy exterior, Jun was certain that there was still a decent person in Kazuya, one that was still capable of love and compassion. Alarmingly. she had found herself more and more drawn to this concept, to the idea of what this man before her could be.  
  
I'm trying to help you, she said quietly. You have suffered much grief and anger-  
  
Kazuya halted and turned on the spot, causing Jun to nearly crash into him. His expression, to Jun's surprise was one of grim amusement. Do not speak to me about grief, and anger. What grief I have is my business, and mine alone. As for anger, it has kept me alive for twenty-five years, so I don't see the problem.  
  
He began walking away, wondering if this woman would ever leave him alone. He sighed as she called his name.  
  
Kazuya...has it kept you happy? Truly happy? Do you even _know_ what happiness is?  
  
Kazuya paused in his tracks, but said nothing. He knew he was looking forward to nothing but another night of restless dreams.   
  


**********  
  


_Back then....  
  
_Kira sat down heavily on the sofa, and threw her shoes off. Kazuya had already taken his off out of sheer habit, and placed them neatly by the door.  
  
Are you sure you're all right? he asked again, clearly concerned. Kira nodded with a weak smile.  
  
I know I'm being pretty flaky, considering that he didn't even touch me...I'm just a bit creeped out still, that's all. She looked up at Kazuya. Please, sit down.  
  
Kazuya complied. I'm sorry you had to go through that. I'll be complaining to the organizers, I promise you.  
  
Who was he? Kira asked. Kazuya's expression darkened.  
  
An ex-employee of the zaibatsu, Kazuya explained. He was one of my father's most trusted advisors...therefore one of my least trusted.  
  
So you fired him? Kira asked.  
  
I had every reason to, Kazuya explained grimly. Quite apart from his past with my father's administration, it came to my attention that he had been bestowing unwanted attention on some of the female staff. Most of them put up with it; my father never did anything except laugh if they complained, and they didn't want to lose their jobs.  
  
Kira shook her head. How did you find out?  
  
A young office girl booked an appointment with me, he explained, smiling. She was smart; she had no idea if I'd do anything on the basis of sexual harassment - a lot of corporations don't - so she presented her argument with the repeated reminders that he was a close ally of my father. Kazuya smirked. My..._dislike_ of my father is common knowledge.  
  
I bet she was quite surprised when you acted on it, Kira commented.  
  
Even more surprised when I promoted her. I predict that she'll be the head of the HR department within five years.  
  
Kira thought of Natsuko, and grinned. It had to be her.  
  
When I took control of the zaibatsu, Kazuya continued, I realised that a lot of talented people were being overlooked on the grounds, merely because of their gender, race or social upbringing.  
  
Kira thought of Takashi's treatment of her; he was obviously a remnant of the old school. So you treat people on the basis of talent above anything else.  
  
Kazuya laughed. Not because I'm noble, don't get that idea. I just like to exploit everybody equally.  
  
Kira grinned, although she saw the truth in his words. As the head of a massive organisation like the Mishima Zaibatsu, Kazuya undoubtedly often viewed his work force as just another resource, to be expanded and culled according to the needs of the business.   
  
Sorry about the mess, Kira said suddenly, jerking her head in the direction the towels and assorted bottles that adorned the chairs and tables clustered around the mirror. I spent the best part of the day getting ready.  
  
Kazuya glanced around her apartment, and took in the details for the first time. Over the mantelpiece there was a frame which quickly earned his curiosity; he stood up, and walked over to read it. It said:  
  
_St. Mary's School for Girls'  
_  
It was followed by a long list of subjects, and grades attained. The achievement grades were high; the effort grades were abysmal. They were followed by comments from teachers:   
  
_Kira is a bright girl of high potential, but persistently shows an utter lack of respect, both for teachers and fellow pupils alike. We fear that her unrelenting appetite for moral turpitude will lead her to ruin - Madeline Warwick, Headmistress  
  
_Kazuya laughed at the last comment._  
  
The sooner Miss Wilson realises that she's not living in a Monty Python sketch, the better - Allison Davison, Head of Year.'  
  
_I wasn't very popular at school, Kira acknowledged with a wry smile.   
  
And proud of it, I see, Kazuya commented.  
  
People have to earn my respect. Half the teachers were always taking the moral high ground, but had private lives that would make the Marquis de Sade blush. And my classmates were morons. She paused thoughtfully. Does that make me horribly arrogant, I wonder?  
  
Kazuya sat back down. That's the second time you've asked that sort of question, and the answer is still the same - it's not arrogant, it's just honest. He raised an eyebrow. Have I managed to earn your respect?  
  
Kira looked a little embarrassed, but nodded.   
  
Even though I blackmailed you into working for me? he asked, genuinely curious. Kira responded with a grin.  
  
_Especially_ because you blackmailed me. It was a riskier option; the _easy_ option would've been to shop me to the police, but you exploited me to your own advantage. Her grin widened at Kazuya's slightly puzzled expression. That showed that you have the intelligence to spot a potential opportunity, devious enough to plot it, and bold enough to take it. Deviousness is highly underrated, in my opinion.  
  
Kazuya shook his head. You're a strange one.  
  
You also showed that you can be chivalrous, if needs be, by your actions tonight. And, she added, You don't dance. That alone would earn you my respect.  
  
Kazuya laughed, then looked at her earnestly. I am glad to have to have it. Too many people bestow false praise upon me, purely because of my name, and my status. Such ingratiating behaviour eventually becomes tedious. He edged closer to her, and her stomach began fluttering. That's one of the reasons why I...like you.  
  
As he leant in and kissed her, Kira's terror melted into pure joy.


	13. Chapter 13

Holy fic update, Batman! Yes, it's been nearly TWO YEARS since I've updated this, but I had some recent reviews, and felt guilty about leaving it unfinished. Some of the stuff in this fic will probably be contradicted by Tekken 5, but hey! I'm English, it's not out for another five months over here: (

I don't own any of the rights to the Tekken characters or concept – that joy belongs to Namco. Non-Tekken characters are all mine though, mwahahaha!

_Back then…._

"Hiro calling Kira, hello?"

Kira started slightly, and turned her attention to her co-worker. "I'm sorry, Hiro, I was a million miles away."

Hiro grinned. "So it was a good night? What happened with Takeshi? We've heard all sorts of rumours."

Kira leant back in her chair. "You've been dying to interrogate me all morning, haven't you?"

Hiro feigned indignation as he checked a message on his mobile phone. "Really! A polite inquiry, and I get accused of being a…a gossip merchant!"

"Your words, not mine," Kira grinned. She arched her neck. "Who's the text from?"

"Natsuko," Hiro smirked. "She wants to know if I've got the full story out of you yet."

Kira laughed. "All right, all right!"

She recounted how Takeshi had spoken to her, and the actions that had lead to him receiving a short but brutal beating from Kazuya.

"I'm just signing his contract termination," she said with considerable relish. "If K-Mr Mishima hadn't have been there, I don't know what I would have done."

Hiro looked gloomy. "He never steps in to defend my honour," he said, doing a fairly good impression of being genuinely dejected.

"Will you pack it in? I think I preferred you when you were all lovelorn, mooning over Natsuko like a puppy," she said, trying to change the subject. Hiro got the hint, and he also seemed to have guessed what had happened. He began entering a message on his phone with a smirk on his face.

Kira turned her attention back to the screen, and smiled inwardly. She felt awkward, but elated at the same time. She'd left Kazuya asleep in her apartment, with her keys and a note. She wondered briefly if it was the correct etiquette to leave him there, but she quickly realised that there probably no official guidelines that covered 'Sleeping with your boss on the first date'.

Kazuya was confused as he awoke in a room he didn't recognise. As the memory of the previous night's activities came flooding back, he glanced over to the other side of the bed, and frowned. It was empty.

He glanced over to the bedside table, and saw a set of keys and a note propped against the lamp. He carefully unfolded the sheet of paper, and read the contents with an amused chuckle.

_Dear Sir,_

_I apologise for having to leave your company early, but unfortunately I have work to attend. Tardiness is unacceptable at my place of work, and my boss is an unforgiving bastard. I would have woken you, but I decided that after last night you probably needed some rest._

_Help yourself to anything in the fridge, but I recommend that you check the expiry dates as I'm somewhat of an antique food collector. At least that's my excuse._

_Key's on the side, don't burn the place down._

_Regards,_

_Kira Wilson_

Kazuya shook his head, still laughing.

_Now _

Jun tapped the keys of her laptop, scrolling through the reams of information on the screen. It hadn't taken much digging to discover the identity of the woman and the child that had been in the missing picture – their part in Kazuya Mishima's life had caused much scandal amongst Japan's conservative society.

The more she found out about Kazuya, the more she felt for him. He had risked his reputation for the love of a foreign woman, fathered her child out of wedlock…and now buried the pain and grief he felt over their loss. Jun shook her head sadly; some things shouldn't be buried. Some things _couldn't _be buried. She began to understand his coldness, his anger – throughout his life, Kazuya had played the part of Heihachi Mishima's son perfectly. He had been heartless, arrogant and cruel…and when he had finally let some humanity show, and allowed someone into his life, they had died.

She frowned. Although that assessment rang true to her in many ways, there were elements of her theory that didn't feel right. According to the records, Kazuya's lover and child had died after she had become aware of the growing darkness that drew her to him. Had _he_ played a part in their deaths? That didn't feel right either – his grief was genuine and raw, and accompanied by a sense of bewilderment.

With a sigh, she wondered what path Kazuya's life would have taken if he had been bought up by a loving family.

As the remnants of a training bag scattered across the simple room, Heihachi Mishima reflected with grudging pride that his son had grown up to be quite the fighter. He had had his doubts over whether Kazuya would ever be a true Mishima – as a child he had been hopelessly sentimental and weak. Heihachi had been grimly satisfied as Kazuya had thrown him from that cliff. Still, Kazuya had made one fatal mistake that day.

He hadn't made sure Heihachi was dead before throwing him from that cliff.

It had always been the way of things in the Mishima family, son usurping father for command of the zaibatsu. Heihachi wondered if he would be the first father to retake the reins of power from his upstart son.

Since his recovery from the previous tournament, Heihachi had kept himself apprised of his son's handling of the zaibatsu. Again, Heihachi felt a vague pang of paternal approval; the zaibatsu was in the best state it had ever been, continually growing and crushing the competition. He had been somewhat surprised, and more than a little disgusted, when Kazuya had played happy families for a short time with a foreign woman, even fathering a child with her. Still, that situation had resolved itself with their 'tragic' deaths in a car crash.

Heihachi restrung the bag. If he was to defeat his son this time, he would have to be in the best shape of his life.

"You look terrible."

"Thanks, Jeremy, you're a true gentlemen." Kira slumped onto the chair, and gestured for Jeremy to sit. He looked startled as a loud squeak emanated as he lowered himself, which lead to a huge giggle from Dai. Kira smiled slightly as he handed her the brightly coloured toy of indeterminate shape responsible for the noise.

"They get everywhere!" she said. "I swear I'm going to make this child tidier than I ever was, even if it kills me!" She handed the toy to Dai, and pointed to a large plastic container in the corner of the room. "In the box, sweetie."

Without a word, the child obeyed her mother, toddling over to the toy box and, after a bit of a struggle with the lid, deposited the toy. She then sat at Jeremy's feet, idly playing with his shoelaces.

"So," Kira said. "You were telling me that I looked terrible."

"Well, er, you look…tired," Jeremy said. "If there was anything wrong, you would tell me?"

Kira bit back her annoyance. "I have had to take a new identity, abandon the country that I loved, had to abandon the man I love-"

She held back her tears. "What, exactly, has been right about my life over the past six months?"

Jeremy began to open his mouth, but Kira raised a hand to silence him. "And now, I have you constantly worried that my baby daughter – _my baby_ – is some sort of monster."

Jeremy's expression turned frosty. "Yes, Kira. Your baby. Yours, and _Kazuya Mishima's_ baby. Now, I don't know whether Kazuya was ever the man you've said he was, or whether that was just some schoolgirl fantasy-"

"Get out," Kira said, her own tone freezing over. Jeremy shook his head.

"Not until you stop feeling sorry for yourself, and start thinking about the bigger picture," he said firmly. "Like it or not, that child possess the gene that allows her power beyond human thinking, and it's a power that so far has only ever caused pain and grief."

"So what are you saying? That she should be locked away? Killed?"

Jeremy looked horrified. "Of course not! If that's what you think of me, no wonder you're so…belligerent!" He sighed. "What I was _trying_ to say is that Dai has a battle ahead of her, and needs you to be strong. Kids pick up on more than you know.

"Yes, you've lost a lot – I can't begin to imagine what it must be like to see the one you love change-"

"But he wasn't until after we left he went so cold," Kira began to sob. "I could have helped him…"

"We've been through this before, Kira," Jeremy said gently. "It was a matter of Dai's safety. Even your love, your life together, couldn't stop his hatred of his father. He bears a wound that I don't think will ever heal.

"You must talk to me, or Reiko, or Yamada – you mustn't keep it bottled up. It's not good for you, or her."

Kira nodded mutely. Jeremy got up to leave.

"I'm sorry to have disturbed you. But one more thing, Kira….stop watching the tournament."

Kira frowned at him. "How did….how do you know?"

Jeremy sighed. "Because it's what I would do."


	14. Chapter

Chapter 14

_Back then…_

"You're distracted," Wang Jinrey observed. He gave Kazuya a sharp thwack with a wooden stick. "I haven't seen this distracted…well, ever!"

Kazuya grimaced slightly as the old man laughed. "I had…a late night. At a conference."

Wang Jinrey raised his eyebrows. "Oh – is that what they call it nowadays? You young people and your slang!" Wang chuckled, before turning unexpectedly serious. "She could be good for you, Kazuya. Take care of her."

Kira frowned as she made her way to the Mishima dojo. Something had been bothering her since she had left the office, and that something was the nagging sensation that there was danger nearby. The ominous feeling was growing stronger, and was making her jumpy.

She walked through the trees, aware of her heart thudding in her chest. Then, with the reflexes honed from months of Wang Jinrey's tuition, she span around with a powerful back hook kick.

A tall blonde woman swore vehemently as she fell backwards, taken by surprise. She soon regained her composure, and in a fluid motion was back on her feet and resuming her attack. Kira struggled against the onslaught – who ever this woman was, she'd obviously had a lot more training than she had.

This time it was Kira's turn to fall to floor. She rolled, sweeping her leg as she did so, taking her attacker off balance for a few moments. She regained her footing, and tried to remain calm.

"Who are you?" she demanded. She hadn't really expected an answer, nor did she get one. Not a verbal one, anyway.

Her attacker drew a blade from a concealed holster, and for the first time in her life, Kira truly feared for her life. The woman was dangerous…yet familiar?

Kira deftly avoided the blade, silently thanking every deity under the sun that she'd received the benefit of the old man's lessons. In a move that surprised her almost as much as her attacker, she caught her assailant's weapon arm under her own, and with a sharp twist and a scream from the blonde, grabbed the knife and slashed across her opponent's midriff.

The woman wrapped an arm around her wounded torso, and began running fast. Kira breathed heavily; from the speed of her escape, the assassin was obviously either not seriously wounded, or accustomed to pain. Either way, Kira had given her something to think about.

"She's late," Wang Jinrey said, obviously concerned. "This is…unusual."

His concerns were answered when Kira burst through the dojo door, bruised and dishevelled. She gave a small bow before collapsing on the floor.

"Kira!" Kazuya gasped, rushing to her side. "What the hell happened to you?"

Kira sat up slightly. "I was bloody attacked just outside the dojo, that's what happened!"

"But that's impossible – no one can get past security without clearance," Kazuya said. Kira raised an eyebrow.

"OK then, I walked into a tree," she said sarcastically. "Oh, and it was carrying this."

She handed Kazuya the bloodstained knife.

"Nice to see you haven't lost your sense of humour," he said dryly. "You're not hurt, are you?"

"Nice to see you haven't lost yours!" she said indignantly. "I've had the bloody snot kicked out of me, of course I'm hurt!" She paused and shrugged. "But not seriously. I was far too kick ass for that."

"Who attacked you?" Wang Jinrey said. Kira shrugged again, wincing.

"I don't know. She was fast, blonde, and nauseatingly thin," she answered. "I've seen her before I think, or…no. I've got it – Anna Williams. She reminded me a lot of Anna Williams."

"Nina Williams, it must be," Kazuya muttered darkly. Kira looked up.

"Nina Williams? She's related to Anna?"

Kazuya nodded grimly. "Yes, sisters. They hate each other. Both received the same training from an early age, and both went on to become formidable assassins." He helped Kira to her feet. "You're lucky you weren't killed."

"Anna's an assassin?" Kira said. "In those shoes?"

"One of the best," Kazuya said. "But never mind that – are you sure you're ok?"

Kira nodded. "Amazingly, yes. I took her by surprise. I took myself by surprise…"

She winced as Wang Jinrey dabbed her cut forehead with a dampened towel. "I guess I'm surprised as much as I am hurt. Why would anyone want to assassinate me?"

Kazuya looked troubled. "You have access to some of the most sensitive files in the Mishima Zaibatsu. Whoever employed Miss Williams may not have wanted you assassinated – they may have wanted you alive." Kazuya frowned. "You should stay in the compound, I'll get someone to pick up your things from your apartment."

Kira opened her mouth to argue, but the expression on Kazuya's face made it clear that he wouldn't take 'no' for an answer. Besides, it made sense – despite her training, she was no match for professional killers, and her apartment couldn't compete with the Mishima compound in terms of security. She nodded mutely.

Kazuya stood up, and crossed the dojo, pulling out his phone. After tapping in a number, he began conversing in a low voice, to quiet for Kira to make out the words.

"I really am very proud of you," Wang Jinrey said, grinning. "You've survived your first assassination attempt!"

"The first? You expect others?" Kira asked wryly. "Now there's a cheery thought."

Her elderly mentor continued to grin. "Don't worry, young Kazuya will take care of you."

Now………… 

"Another day, another broken opponent," Law said cheerfully. "Mishima certainly doesn't pull any punches, does he?"

Paul drained his glass as the final blow of the latest fight was replayed in full crimson glory across the bar's giant screen. He grimaced slightly; normally, he would have allowed himself a beer, but given the importance of the tournament, he was playing it safe, restricting himself to orange juice and mineral water.

"The guy's a psycho," Paul muttered. "But I can take him – I could have took him last time, if I hadn't been cheated-"

Law grinned at the beginning of what was now a familiar tirade. "You can hardly blame the organisers, my friend, for the fact you didn't show up on time."

"You reckon?" Paul said glumly. "Watch me."

Law shook his head, smiling. "Besides, you've got to get past me – you will show up on time for our bout, won't you?"

This time Paul grinned. "Sure – although I really hate kicking the snot out of a friend-"

"In your dream, yankee man!" Law laughed.

"That is the worst insult. Ever," Paul stated flatly. "It's a good job your fighting's better than your trash talking, because you wouldn't have made it past the qualifiers."

"My trash talk is better than your hair-"

"Watch it!" Paul said in mock seriousness. "Some things are sacred."

The two friends and rivals sat in silence for a few moments, as the on-screen brutality faded into a table of names. The tournament was entering its final stage, where only the finest fighters would make the grade. Paul exhaled heavily.

"There we are – two days time." He grinned at Law and offered a hand. "May the best man win!"

"Thanks," Law said. "You're too kind."

"Ha, ha."

"You're wasting both our times, Ms Kazama," Kazuya said. He didn't sound angry, Jun thought….just tired. He looked terrible, as if he hadn't been sleeping well.

"Your time, perhaps," Jun said dryly. "If I'm trying to help someone, I never consider that time wasted."

"Well, aren't you a saint?" Kazuya said sarcastically. "Perhaps your time would be better spent helping someone who wants help. Or needs it."

Jun looked at him, feeling so much sadness she thought she might drown. It was dangerous what she was feeling, she knew that. She had just watched him obliterate an opponent with a brutality that should have appalled her. That in itself worried her – it was as if the darkness surrounding Kazuya was infecting her, desensitising her to the horrific acts he committed.

Or perhaps it wasn't the darkness; perhaps it was the knowledge of what Kazuya had lost, the grief he had endured, that had brought understanding.

"Kazuya, please-"

Kazuya pulled his arm away from her touch sharply. "I don't recall us ever being on first name terms before, Ms Kazama."

"Kazuya – Mr Mishima – _whatever_ – you know that something's not right!"

Kazuya looked at her, and as his eyes met hers, she caught a brief glimpse of the pain that he felt, before it was frosted over. "There's a lot of things in this world that aren't right, Ms Kazama. We all have to learn to live with that."

As he began walking off, Jun sighed in frustration. She began following him, trying to match his lengthy strides.

"What I'm talking about isn't of this world, Mr Mishima," she said urgently. "There are some things that no human should live with."

Kazuya stopped short, turning swiftly, causing Jun to bump into him.

"You know nothing, Ms Kazama," his said, his voice low. "_Nothing_. And if I were you, I would want to keep it that way. Now for both our sakes…leave me be"

Jun let him go, her heart hammering in her chest.


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter 15

_Back then…_

"So, I hear y'met my sister?"

Kira jumped at Anna's voice. She had been absorbed in her work, and hadn't heard the other woman enter the room. _Chances are_, Kira thought, _That I wouldn't have heard her even if I was paying attention._

"Sorry, I didn't mean t'startle you," Anna said with a smile. Kira shrugged.

"Well, you're not trying to knife me in the ribs, so I'll let it pass," Kira said with a smile and a shrug. Anna laughed.

"Yes, Nina never was one much for talk," she said. She gave Kira an evaluative glance. "I've got to admit, I'm surprised you managed to fight her off. For all her faults, my sister is exceptionally good at what she does."

"I've been learning from Wang Jinrey," Kira said. Now the initial shock of being attacked had died off, she was getting a little sick of people telling her how surprised they were that she had bettered the assassin, even though they had every right to be. "What can I say?" she continued. "I'm a natural."

She had expected Anna to laugh in that slightly condescending fashion of hers, but instead she nodded. "That you are. I heard about what you did t'Lee-"

"Really," Kira grinned, despite herself. "What did he say?"

Anna laughed. "Oh, Lee said he injured himself skiing. I got the true story from Kazuya, it amused him for weeks."

Anna sat on Kira's desk, examining a coffee stained mug. "Never underestimate yourself. Y'may lack the experience-"

She idly dropped the mug. Kira caught it before it hit the floor.

"-But y'have the reactions," Anna smiled.

Kira placed the mug on the table, unsure of what to say. Anna stood up again.

"Kazuya wants me t'train you in addition to the old man," she said with a smile. The smile turned to a grin. "Bring painkillers."

Later in the dojo, Kira waited for Anna with increasing curiosity, wondering how the Irish woman would differ from Wang Jinrey.

"Hello again," Anna said as she walked through the door, looking a stunning in her black sportswear as she did in every other outfit, and carrying a large holdall. She unzipped the bag and began removing a startling array of weaponry.

"Woah," Kira said. "It's like a one-stop assassin shop."

"Everythin' a girl could ever hope for!" Anna grinned. She threw Kira an unpleasant looking army knife with a serrated edge. "Right, shall we begin?"

Now… 

Kazuya stared out of the window, looking at blanket of lights that lay across the city. He rubbed his brow in a vain attempt to ease the throbbing in his temples. Increasingly he seemed to be a stranger to himself; he found it difficult to remember certain emotions, never mind feel them. Sometimes he could look at a photo of Kira and Hana and feel…nothing. And despite the fact he knew that it was what the evil within him wanted, he began to welcome it, the emotional deadness. It occurred to him that the only thing he could rely on was the evil presence that saved him from certain death as a child. It had used him, he knew that…but hadn't he used it too? To survive?

He had never had his father's love. His 'brother' would betray him in a second if it meant his own advancement in the Zaibatsu. The woman he loved and his child…both dead. At the end of it all, all he had left was his own darkness.

He couldn't remember leaving the building. He couldn't remember driving to that familiar ravine. He only really realised where he was when a familiar voice sounded in his ear, in a dry but affectionate tone.

"Did we get lost?"

"Kira!"

He turned quickly, and found his hope changing to disappointment, then anger, at the sight of Jun Kazama.

"I'm sorry," she said. Her voice trembled slightly, and it seemed that she would collapse at any moment.

"What on earth's wrong with you, woman?" Kazuya snapped. A part of him vaguely realised that his voice sounded…harsh. Unnatural. For no real reason, his hand travelled to his forehead, and he realised that what he had kept hidden for most of his life was now forcing its way through, finally deciding to claim its half of the bargain he had made as a child. The part of him that still had a shred of humanity left looked at Jun.

"Run," he said.

"No," Jun answered, her voice steadier now. "I won't leave you this…thing! You won't have to face it alone!"

"Alone!" he answered his voice harsh once more. "I am never alone."

Jun wasn't sure what she was doing. She wasn't sure if her actions were her own, or whether she was being compelled by some other force, be it good or evil. As she raised her hand to Kazuya's cheek, the vestiges of the demon within him abated, and she pulled him into a kiss. He looked momentarily surprised, before pulling them both down to the ground.

Jun awoke the next day, feeling groggy after a fitful sleep. As she looked around at the strange room, she was aware of a churning in her stomach, and suddenly remembered the previous night's events.

_What did I do? _she wondered, horrified at her actions. She was supposed to be stopping the Mishima Zaibatsu from committing crimes against nature. She was supposed to be stopping Kazuya from turning to evil.

At no point was she supposed to be…_seduced_ by Kazuya. Her horror grew as her memories became clearer – she knew what possessed him, but what had possessed her? She had kissed him…and he had acted on that. And she had loved every second of it. Her cheeks burnt as she felt sick with shame. He hadn't even seduced her, he'd just told her to go away several times…

Then she remembered the eyes…all three of them. At the sight of them she had felt pity, fear…but no revulsion. As he uttered the name of his dead love, she had seen humanity in them. Was that why she did it? To try and show him that there was still love and affection in the world?

She shook her head. She didn't know why she did what she did, she only knew that it felt right at the time.

After dressing – all of her luggage from her previous room had been transferred by people unknown – she looked out of the window. Everything seemed different somehow. Initially she put it down to her lack of familiarity with various areas of the city…but then she noticed that the cars were driving on the wrong side of the road. She scrambled to the bedside table, looking at the room service menu…which was in English. She turned it over slowly.

_Pan Pacific Hotel_

San Fransisco 

Her jaw dropped. How…?

She saw a note on the table, which had been previously hidden by the menu.

_Jun,_

_I appreciate your concern, but you cannot help me. _

_Kazuya Mishima_

She fell back onto the bed with a groan. How could she have let this happen?

She tried to collect her thoughts, but it was difficult – there were so many of them, and her mind was groggy. How had she ended up on another continent?

She'd obviously been drugged. With Kazuya's cash and contacts, it would have been a simple matter to get her out of the way, without being concerned by the petty bureaucracy of immigration and border control. She doubted that her passport would be amongst her belongings, given how much trouble he'd gone to get rid of her. She pursed her lips; how _would_ she get back? She would have to go the Japanese Embassy, she supposed – but wasn't that in New York, or Washington?

She sighed heavily, and began trying to formulate a plan to get herself out of the mess she had landed herself in.

"The Kazama woman has been dealt with as you instructed, sir," the voice crackled at the end of the line. Kazuya nodded.

"Good. Keep an eye on her. Make sure she doesn't get into any trouble."

"Yes, sir."

Kazuya ended the call and threw the phone across his desk. Now that the Kazama woman was gone, he could focus fully on the task at hand – winning the tournament and finally destroying his father.

He checked the results so far; his next bout would be against the victor of the Paul Phoenix/Marshall Law fight. It didn't really concern him who won; he was certain that he could defeat either of them with comparative ease.

His eyes glanced across his office, and his thoughts wondered to the events that had taken place a few nights ago. The Kazama woman's actions had puzzled him; her interest in him hadn't seemed to extend to physical attraction, yet they had lain together in this very office. A part of him burned with guilt as he wondered what Kira would have made of it all, but he reminded himself that Kira was dead, and in no position to pass judgement.

_You cling to the past. We must look to the future. _

Kazuya poured himself another scotch, determined to ignore the voice.

_Ignore me if you will, I'll always be here. I've always been here._

"Not always," Kazuya muttered, remembering when he had been very young…when he had been clean. He remembered his mother's voice calling for him to come in when it started to get dark. He remembered his grandfather teaching him how to punch properly.

_Really Kazuya, you're far softer than people give you credit for,_ the voice mocked. _You put up the pretence of bitterly resisting me, yet here I am. And still, you do not understand._

Kazuya downed his drink and refilled his glass.

_If it hadn't been me, it would have been another. Your blood calls to us. It is the blood of your grandfather. _

Kazuya frowned. His grandfather had been a kind man, Kazuya remembered that much. It had broken his heart as a child to learn of his grandfather's death; he remembered the beating his father had given him for his tears. As he grew older, he heard rumours within the zaibatsu that Heihachi had killed his own father, which had further added to his rage.

What was this devil implying?


	16. Chapter 16

_Now……………_

Wang Jinrey went through his forms, trying to free his mind of the melancholy that ensnared him. Loss was a part of life, he told himself, yet it seemed that all the losses he experienced were…unfair. He had watched his best friend's son lose his innocence and grow into a spiteful, power-hungry adult. He had learnt that his best friend's death may have been caused by that same son. His best friend's grandson was slowly turning as rotten as his father had ever been, perhaps even worse – there was an unnatural coldness to Kazuya nowadays. However, given the loss he shared with Kazuya, perhaps that was understandable. Kira wasn't only his prize student, she was almost a surrogate daughter, but he knew that Kazuya felt her loss more keenly than he ever would. He had lost his lover and his child in one night, was it any wonder he was acting strangely?

Wang Jinrey felt his face contorted by a bitter smile. Why was an old fossil like him still alive when youngsters like Kira and little Hana dead?

"Can I talk to you?"

Wang's eyes snapped open. "Kazuya!" he said. "This is a surprise!"

"I've…been busy," Kazuya said in a slightly strained voice.

"Come in son, come in," he said. Kazuya sat a few feet away from him on the tatami.

"I wanted to ask about my grandfather," Kazuya said. The old man raised his eyebrows.

"Jinpachi? That's odd, I was just thinking about him."

Kazuya sat silently for a moment, trying to think how to phrase his questions. "You knew him well?"

Wang smiled. "He was my best friend…more like a brother, really."

Kazuya looked down. "Was he a good man?"

Wang opened his mouth to answer, but closed it again. How do you summon up a man's character in a few words? And why was Kazuya enquiring about the nature of his dead grandfather?

"Jinpachi…Jinpachi and I were friends since childhood. I can tell you that I couldn't have asked for a better friend. He was compassionate, and fiercely loyal. He loved you and your father dearly."

Kazuya nodded. This sounded like the grandfather he remembered. He saw Wang's questioning expression.

"I was wondering if a bloodline can be cursed."

Wang nodded. For a moment, Kazuya thought he saw a strange expression on the old man's face, but if he had, it quickly passed. Wang just looked like an old man full of regrets.

"I believe," the old man began slowly, "That each person has to make their own choices. There are events and situations that are forced upon us, whether we will them or not; ultimately, what defines a man is how he chooses to deal with them." He looked at Kazuya. "I miss them too, son-"

Kazuya stood up quickly, and gave the old man a respectful bow. "Thank you for you time, master. I must be going now."

Wang sighed as Kazuya left. He wanted to believe his own words, about free will and choice, but Kazuya's questions had made him recall the last conversation he had held with Jinpachi.

"_The Mishima bloodline is cursed. It has to end."_

_Back Then…….._

"Agh, that fucking _hurts_!"

"It's supposed to, me dear," Anna said, smiling, unlike Kira. However, Anna didn't have her arm twisted into an unnatural angle and a knee digging into the back of her neck, unlike Kira. She released her hold on the Englishwoman, who sighed audibly in relief.

"Y'have quite a way with words, Ms Williams," Anna grinned. "D'y'speak to your mother with that mouth?"

"Actually, yes," Kira said, sitting up. "And if you met my mother, you would too."

Anna nodded slightly. "Ah, the joys of family. Now, shall we try that again?"

"I suppose so," Kira said reluctantly. Anna's training was considerably more brutal than Wang Jinrey's; Kira may have had a way with words, but Anna had a way with pain. In a way, this was a good thing – the desire to avoid stitches, permanent scarring and broken bones was certainly an incentive for quick learning.

Anna lunged again, but this time Kira sidestepped her attack in the correct direction, driving Anna to the floor and pulling her arms into a complicated lock. Anna winced silently.

Kira loosened the lock slightly as the sound of clapping filled the dojo.

"And to think, usually I have to pay good money to see attractive ladies grappling each other."

Kira released Anna and stood up. "Mr Chao Lan," she said, and bowed politely.

"Please, call me Lee…. we're practically family now," he said lazily. Kira felt the overwhelming urge to unleash the full range of all she had learnt from both Wang and Anna on his smug face. Instead she nodded sardonically.

"Lee, then," she said. Anna stood up and brushed herself down.

"Are y'down here for a few lessons y'self, lover?"

Lee laughed lightly. "You know, I think I already know that the female of the species is the more deadly. He took Anna's hand in a chivalrous gesture and kissed it. "Lovely, but deadly."

Kira was torn between laughing and retching, but Anna seemed quite taken with Lee's attentions.

"Well, Anna, thank you for you lesson. I'll think I'll leave it there for today, while my bones are still intact."

She bowed to them both, and suppressed giggles and she heard Lee wax lyrical about Anna's great beauty.

As soon as she opened the door, she saw Kazuya leaning idly against his car. She had gotten used to this now; since the attack, Kazuya was reluctant to let her walk anywhere on her own, even within the supposedly secure compound.

"Good lesson?" he asked. Kira nodded.

"Apart from the nauseating pain, and your nauseating brother…"

"Ah, turning on the charm for Miss Williams, was he?"

"Charm? Is that what you call it? I swear, I nearly lose a lifetime of lunches every time your brother opens his mouth…"

Kazuya smiled lopsidedly as Kira gave an exaggerated shudder. "Not a fan of romance, then?"

Kira smirked as she climbed into the car. "Not when it gets so sickly it induces diabetes."

As Kazuya started the engine, he glanced over at her. "Well, what would you like to do tonight?"

Kira grinned mischievously. "Oh, I thought we could have a _quiet_ night in."

Kazuya nodded with a smile. "That's fine by me."

_Now……….._

"C'mon, I didn't hurt you too bad?"

Marshall looked up at the hand that was being offered to him. Given the voice, he was fairly certain it was Paul, but he wasn't quite sure – a fabulous array of multicoloured blobs were working their way across his vision.

"Paul….what?" he asked shakily, stumbling to his feet with the help of his friend.

"It's over buddy. I won." He sounded almost apologetic, although there was a detectable note of satisfaction in his voice. As Marshall's vision cleared, he saw his friend wipe away a trickle of blood from his nose. "It was a good fight," Paul added.

He heaved Marshall to a seat, waving away the cameras. "Uh, are you okay buddy, because I think they want me to do interviews-"

Marshall winced, then managed a weak smile. "Go. Your adoring public awaits."

Paul grinned, gave his friend a slightly painful slap on the arm, and went into the mass of journalists and cameras with his arms raised. The later stages of the tournament always generated a media frenzy, which Paul loved. He wanted people to see him, to see him fight, and for them to acknowledge his greatness. It made Marshall worry for him sometimes – if he based his whole life around such things, how would he cope when his pride took a knock? Not well, Marshall knew.

Marshall leant back and smiled. His wife and son were waiting for him at home. The money he had won so far was more than enough to invest in his dream; a restaurant. Paul had laughed at the idea, but Paul didn't have the responsibilities he had. He needed a more stable source of income than that of a career fighter. He took out the photo of his family that he always carried, and found that he didn't regret giving up this life of bruises and broken bones at all.

Jun slammed the receiver down in frustration. Everyone she spoke to was polite, but ultimately unhelpful. She was stuck in a foreign country with no way out, because officially she wasn't there in the first place. She knew she was being followed, and she knew that all her communications were being monitored. A part of her told her to give up her efforts; it seemed that she was going nowhere unless Kazuya Mishima willed it. However, the stubborn part of her, the part of her that had pursued Kazuya, refused to give up, even after all these weeks of being practically imprisoned.

"Because that's what it is," she muttered to herself. "It might be luxurious, but it's still a prison."

Her hand rubbed her chest. The stress was making her feel tired and nauseous in addition to angry and frustrated. She took a gulp of water and wondered how her situation could get any worse.

Back Then………… 

Kira felt her mouth become dry as she looked at the small blue cross that had appeared in the plastic window. She double-checked it against the packaging, not that there was any need – she knew what it meant. The only question now was what was she going to do?

Although she and Kazuya had only been together for a few months, she was certain that she loved him. However, she didn't know if this was what he wanted – she wasn't sure if it was what _she_ wanted. She gave the packaging another pointless glance.

A blue cross.

Pregnant.

"I may regret asking this, but what are you doing in there?" Kazuya's bemused voice came from the other side of the bathroom door. "You've been in there for ages."

"Um, I'll be out in a minute," she said, her voice trembling. Kazuya frowned, then shrugged to himself – it was probably unwise to press the matter further.

Eventually Kira emerged from the bathroom. She sank onto the bed next to Kazuya.

"Are you unwell?" he asked, caressing her cheek. "You look paler than usual."

Kira opened her mouth to speak, but burst into tears instead. Kazuya started, clearly alarmed. He quickly regained his composure and embraced Kira.

"What on earth's the matter?" he asked. She sniffled incoherently in response, and handed him the pregnancy test.

He studied it from various angles, puzzled. "What is it?"

Kira laughed through her tears, making an odd burbling noise. "Idiot. It's a pregnancy testing kit."

"Oh. But why would you have one of these, unless-"

Kazuya's eyes widened as comprehension dawned.

"That's right," Kira sniffed. "I'm pregnant."

Kazuya looked at her belly, as if he suddenly expected it to swell up there and then. He stood up silently, and left the room.

Kira sat there, feeling numb. Was he really that angry? Slowly anger of her own began to seep through the numbness. It took two to tango!

She was about to stand when Kazuya walked back in with a bottle of champagne and two glasses. He sat down, popped the cork, and poured the champagne. He raised his glass.

"To family."

"Does this mean…?"

"It means I'm going to be a father," Kazuya said, smiling. "Let's hope I do a better job than my old man."

He pulled her into a tight embrace, stroking her hair. He couldn't describe what he was feeling – it seemed to be love, protectiveness, joy, trepidation and terror all at once, with an intensity he hadn't realised he was capable of. He released his grip, and brushed her hair back.

"If it's a boy-"

"She'll be a girl," Kira interrupted emphatically. Kazuya looked at her sceptically.

"How can you possibly know that?"

"A mother just knows," Kira grinned. "Wow…I'm going to be somebody's mother…"

"Well, if it's a girl, I think we should call her Dai," Kazuya said, pouring himself another glass. "I've always liked that name."

"It's a bit early to be thinking about names," Kira said incredulously. "Besides," she said after a brief pause, "Her name will be Hana."

"What's wrong with Dai?" Kazuya asked. Kira shrugged.

"Well, there's nothing wrong with it…I just prefer Hana." She handed Kazuya her champagne. "Here, you have this."

"Hana Mishima. Dai Mishima. Dai sounds better," Kazuya said.

"Well, I'm going to be the one that swells to the size of a blimp and will go through the agony of childbirth, and I say Hana sounds better," she responded.

"Yes, but I'm the one who's going to have to listen to you complaining about it for months on end, and I think Dai sounds better," Kazuya grinned. Kira scowled at him.

"Watch it Mishima," she said warningly. "I won't be responsible for my hormonal responses!"

He held up his hands in defeat. "Fine, fine….Hana it is then. I still say Dai sounds better…"


End file.
